


Shalantam. Neverending journey.

by singular_hton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aristocracy, Childhood Memories, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Magical Artifacts, Memories, Parallel Universes, Past, Regret, Steampunk, Surreal, Time Travel, Travel, United Kingdom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singular_hton/pseuds/singular_hton
Summary: Артемия грезила фантастическими мирами и параллельными вселенными вместе со своей подругой детства. У них даже было какое-то своё мировоззрение, согласно которому можно каким-то образом находиться в нескольких мирах одновременно. Однако, однажды, Артемия таинственно и бесследно исчезает, и Кэтрин принимает сложное решение - продолжить учёбу в престижном университете Оксфорда или отправиться на поиски подруги. В ходе поисков она выясняет много шокирующих и удивительных вещей не только про другие миры, но и про их собственный, что становится уже не ясно, насколько всё, что происходит, реально...





	1. Пролог. Сказания Атлантиса

**Author's Note:**

> Прежде чем начну писать саму историю, я хотела бы сказать несколько слов о том, что привело к переосмыслению старой истории, о чувствах, мыслях, переживаниях.  
> Я сейчас пишу шрифтом Book Antiqua, когда понимаешь, что загонять себя в рамки стандартов глупо, в окно дует ветер и темно, и в то же время, в неизвестном месте, почти сплошной снег, а в этом странном мире нет никакой логики и реалистичной физики.  
> Я даже не знаю, что точно сподвигло меня на переосмысление старой идеи. На самом деле, я сортировала музыку в социальной сети по тематике и настроению. И наткнулась на альбом, который идеально мог охарактеризовать атмосферу мира Шалантама. Таинственные звуки, от которых у тебя ощущение, что ты, то ли в космосе, то ли где-то в горах, где поют горы и воет ветер, развевая твои волосы, северные холодные дали, где до сих пор бродят мамонты, космические пространства и героиня, которая может менять мир, не подозревая этого сама...
> 
> Первоначальная идея состояла в Шалантаме – совокупности миров, основе мироздания (согласно моей вселенной), о перемещениях между реальностями и чем это может обернуться для всех.
> 
> Потом идея ушла далеко в фантастическое русло, и мироздание уже имело больше магическую подоплёку. То есть, у каждого мира был свой бог.
> 
> Путешествия по мирам базировались на сновидениях. Через странные сны, один из миров рассказывает жителям других планет про своих обитателей и события. Так многие жители начинают через сон обретать тело в другом мире и путешествовать уже там. Условие одно: в своем мире путешественник должен спать, иначе из-за его нахождения в двух местах одновременно, минимум, что случится, это раздвоение личности, причем не в пользу следопыта. В своем мире он будет вести себя так, будто бы видит другой мир, а в другом так, будто бы остался в своем. У него могут быть видения из других миров в самые неподходящие моменты, что может привести к помутнению рассудка и потере самообладания. Потерявшие самообладание, зачастую превращаются в монстров и мутируют, теряя осознанность поведения.
> 
> С одной стороны эта идея фэнтезийного мира помогла мне закрыть все сюжетные и концептуальные дыры в первой части и объясняла, пусть даже и магическую, логику событий. Но теперь мне хочется совсем другого, и я не знаю, с чем это связать.
> 
> Приблизительно, в конце августа, 2019 года, я поняла, что не могу продолжить эту историю Шалантама, хотя она показалась мне интересней других прочих. Но теперь я понимаю, что смогу из всего ранее придуманного воссоздать что-то поистине глобальное и массовое, о чём помышляла, но подозревала, что не готова.
> 
> Кроме того, те сны так и продолжаются. Моя община попала в какую-то беду, точнее, мы все спасались от каких-то разрушений, и я всех спасла, приведя в новый дом, за что получила почёт и уважение. Но позже некоторые стали уходить из нашей некровной семьи. Не потому что они чем-то недовольны, а потому что какую-то миссию они завершили.  
> Теперь, этот день настал.
> 
> Пролог нового Шалантама это ещё более старая версия Шалантама про северные народы. Но там будет не только про это.
> 
> По мере написания дальнейших событий, я очень многим дополняла историю и использовала даже очень старые черновики, можно сказать, зачатков своей вселенной, которые появились едва ли в конце 2017-го.

_Неизвестная планета, весна, северные земли, 100 лет до н.э._

* * *

_Я вижу снег… Я чувствую его всеми клеточками моего тела. Холод пронизывает мою одежду и проходит сквозь пальцы рук. Здесь редко бывает выше хотя бы 5 градусов, поэтому мы одеваемся тепло. Мои голубые волосы лезут мне в лицо от ветра, попадающего в пещеру. Но мне нельзя двигаться, даже чтобы убрать их. Это сложный обряд и он требует особой выносливости. По-хорошему, мне бы не думать ни о чём… Но мысли всё равно бурным потоком врываются в голову и наступает хаос. Мне надо сосредоточиться._   
_Меня назвали Сунати, сокращённо Сун. Говорят, на нашем местном языке это означало «Северная звезда», от коренного слова «Sunatai». Наши предки рассказывают, что осознание правильности своего имени приходит со временем, но мне оно итак нравится, только уж слишком длинное. А у нас, чем мудренее имя, тем сложнее, но благосклоннее судьба. Кто это придумал? Тоже предки? Наши старики поистине странные люди, чудаковатые. И вот не поймёшь, то ли возраст своё берёт, то ли мы, молодые, действительно мало что понимаем в этой жизни. Мама говорит, их слушаться надо. Но я слышала, что даже они не знают всех тайн мира. Так, где же искать истину? Я всю жизнь за ней хожу. Стремлюсь уйти в горы, чтобы стать отшельницей и найти себя, смысл существования. И возможно, если я всё осознаю, я вернусь. Правда, один мой предок так и не вернулся. Какой-то дядя по отцовской линии отправился на поиски себя. Говорят, если кто-то из гор не возвращается, то либо он так и не понял своего предназначения, либо умер, причём не естественной смертью: его съела северная рысь или же горный волк – но общей сути это не меняло. Себя он так и не нашёл, а значит Звёздное Колесо для него не закончено, ему придётся искать себя в следующей жизни. Правда, связи между этим я не понимала._

_Наше племя суннов, расы аватари проживало на северных землях Атлантиса. Не в горах, разумеется: пониже, потеплее, там, где снег уже тает. Иногда мне кажется, что даже подумать об этом нельзя, но наши враги не используют магию для чтения мыслей, а их технологии далеки от совершенства, если верить нашему вождю._   
_Здесь земли, которые принадлежат нам. Мы очень давно здесь, с тех пор как пропел ястреб над головой первого предка. Здесь практически не бывает тепло, хотя если спуститься ниже, можно найти зелёную траву и деревья. Но я здесь всю свою жизнь, с тех пор как мы изгнали дронов с наших земель. Наше племя росло и вот уже много лет не покидает этих мест. Гора Атадор уже несколько столетий защищает нас от невзгод, кроме людей-арканов. Я здесь шестнадцать лет и шесть лун. Это уже считалось совершеннолетием, и необходимо было провести специальный обряд посвящения, пройдя несколько испытаний. Но с этого дня случилось ещё несколько событий, которые открыли мне несколько тайн, о которых мы и не подозревали…_

— Ты снова не там, где должна быть, — с улыбкой упрекнул Сунати вождь, он же её дед.

Сунати шумно выдохнула, так как не любила, когда кто-то её сбивал с мысли, но он был прав. Она думала не о тех вещах… Совсем не о тех.

— Тебе надо думать о звёздах, планетах и вселенной, но ты думаешь о своей земной жизни. Тебе надо лишь взглянуть внутрь себя, — сказал старик, посмотрев на девушку, чьи голубые волосы немного спутано скатывались на плечи. У вождя их племени не было бороды или каких-то других признаков старости кроме морщин и седых волос. Он сидел в позе лотоса с длинными распущенными волосами, с высокой шаманской «короной» на голове из перьев и ещё каких-то неизвестных материалов, которая расширялась кверху. В носу его было вдето кольцо. На теле его была накидка с геометрическими рисунками и узорами. Глаза его были закрыты, словно он медитировал. Выглядел он умиротворенно и загадочно, и иногда казалось, будто старец светится изнутри. Сунати иногда думала, что он такой лёгкий, и его можно сдуть одним мановением руки или случайным дыханием, но в то же время он был непреклонен как скала.

— Наверное, мне никогда не понять секретов Вашего мастерства, — улыбнулась девушка и немного потянулась.

— Не зевай, духи в рот залетят и сожрут твою душу, — добро усмехнулся шаман Тулука, отпив из чаши чего-то вкусного.

— Это же сказка для детей, которую рассказывают, когда они начинают глотать падающий снег! – возмутилась Сунати.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами старик. – Я думаю, ты почти готова. Немногие смогли в этой пещере увидеть вселенную. Но обряд проведён, и нам пора выдвигаться.

— Что Вы хотите ещё предложить? – удивилась девушка.

— Горы, — поднялся старик на ноги лёгким движением.

— Но ведь туда уходят и не… Не возвращаются… — удивилась Сунати.

— Не все понимают, зачем идут туда. А если идти целенаправленно, то всё получится, — подбодрил её вождь.

Но Сунати почувствовала подвох в его предложении. Ведь за горами находилось другое племя, если верить старым картам.

***

— Отец! Мы вернулись! – сказала Сунати, подойдя к плотному мужчине с такими же голубыми волосами и бородой. На лице у него были голубые рисунки, как и у самой девушки, которые явно что-то означали.

— Надеюсь, ты нормально восприняла эту новость?! – спросил он.

— Горы? Пока не знаю, но думаю, все получится, – не поняла юница.

— Нет… Про твоего жениха… — замялся отец.

— Что?! – возмутилась девушка, и по её лицу прошёлся заметный румянец. – Что за нелепица?!

— Сунати, пойми. Уже прошло шесть лун. И по нашим обычаям ты должна пройти несколько обрядов и выйти замуж за того, кого тебе выберет вождь!

— Я не хочу замуж! – надулась Сунати. — Точнее, я ожидала, что у меня будет выбор или время чтобы это обдумать.

— Придётся. Иначе прогневаешь богов, и в наши земли придут несчастья, — пожал плечами отец.

Аватари закатила глаза и шумно выдохнула.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть. Твою мать выдавали за меня точно также! – сказал отец.

— А почему самим нельзя выбрать, за кого тебе выходить?! – не отступала дочь.

— Такие обычаи. Я не в силах что-то изменить. Если ты чем-то недовольна, можешь высказать вождю. Чуть позже…

— Вот сейчас возьму и скажу! – Сунати тряхнула своими распущенными длинными волосами и потопала по направлению к горе, склонившейся над их местом обитания, которая защищала их от обвалов. Посередине располагался шатёр вождя, где, судя по запаху, жёгся костёр. Сунати, конечно, всегда почитала и побаивалась их предводителя, но всему есть предел. Однако, она досчитала до десяти, выпустила пар и только потом проникла внутрь. Вождь уже сидел внутри и жёг какие-то ароматные веточки. Аватари не щадило время и они также старели как и обычные люди. Вождь Тулука был очень мудр, и к нему многие обращались за советом, хотя по племени ходил слух, что он немного тронулся умом и стал сумасшедшим, правда, не в привычном людям, смысле, а немного в другом.  
Говорить первыми должны были люди старшие, и если старший не дал право сказать младшему – младший молчал.

— Да, я тебя слушаю, — улыбнулся старик.

— Простите, — хотела начать речь Сунати. – Я бы хотела поговорить с вами насчёт наших законов.

Тулука немного прищурился, но тут же расслабился и налил гостье какого-то отвару.

— Наши обычаи происходят ещё с давних времён, и мы обязаны чтить их, — сказал вождь. – Если хотим жить в гармонии с природой, окружающими энергиями и потоками эфира.

Эти слова ни о чём не говорили Сунати, но она учтиво слушала.

— Если судьба благоволит случаю, значит этому суждено сбыться, — объяснял пожилой аватари. – Если этому не суждено сбыться, произойдёт всё, что угодно, чтобы обстоятельства для совершения данного действия стали неблагополучны, а само действо стало невозможным.

— Я не понимаю, — покачала головой Сунати.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, — сказала вождь. – Молодым сложно понять. Они часто витают в облаках, и думают, что их действия ни на что не влияют, а природа, духи и магия не влияют на их действия.

— Я не хочу замуж, уж точно не сейчас, — наконец-то вставила своё слово блудная дочь. – У нас слишком жестокие законы! Неужели нельзя как-нибудь смягчить их?

Вождь немного помолчал и внезапно спросил:

— А чего ты хочешь?

Этого вопроса Сунати никак не ожидала. Она привыкла, что ей все указывают и никто никогда не спрашивал её мнения, по крайней мере старшие. Но немного поразмыслив и намотав на палец прядь своих голубоватых волос, ответила:

— Хочу свободы! Свободы действий! Приключений! Чтобы никто ничего не указывал!

— А ты знаешь, чего будет стоить тебе эта свобода? – спросил Тулука.

Сунати снова встала в ступор. Этот сумасшедший говорил одними загадками и ничего по делу.

— Если ты не хочешь замуж, да будет так, — сказал шаман и закрыл глаза, словно готовясь к медитации. Больше он не реагировал на Сунати, как будто последней рядом с ним не существовало.

«Что он делает?!» — не поняла аватари и покинула шатёр в небольшом недоумении. Всё же про него говорили правду. Он действительно сумасшедший. Столько слов, и ни единого чёткого ответа на её просьбы.

Тем не менее, приготовления на свадьбу шли полным ходом. Сунати уже понимала, что никто, разумеется, не будет менять правил и законов ради одной строптивой, и смирилась. Ей, её брату и отцу, которые обязаны были сопроводить её в последний путь, подали лошадей, обеспечили всем необходимым и отправили в дорогу. Кажется, скоро её жизнь станет унылой, серой, полной какого-то непонятного долга перед родовым древом и предками, особенно теми, которых уже не было в живых. А зачем нести долг перед мертвецами? Никому никогда этого не понять… Мёртвым уже всё равно, что будет на их планете, так почему бы просто не жить, как хочется и поменять правила и законы?  
Они спустились по склону и направились за горы. Если верить картам, то надо было обойти гору Атадор и подняться в задние горы, куда-то наверх. Но откуда ж там взяться волкам? Разве что горным волкам… Горные волки действительно существовали в их время, и были намного крупнее обычных, правда, насколько, никто не знал, так как из всех соплеменников их видела лишь староста. Говорят, у них свой вид магии, свой язык и свои обычаи и культура, сложная для понимания людей или других рас. И, тем не менее, вождь зачем-то попросил заключить с ними союз. Но зачем? Да и точно ли это реально? Ведь если верить легендам, волки очень неприязненно относились к гуманоидным расам и редко шли на контакт. Ходили слухи, что у них есть такие знания, которые не то что простому смертному было просто не понять, но и более магически развитым расам.

Пока Сунати размышляла об этом, они спустились к зелёной равнине, долине Якшар, которая собственно и разделяла два горных хребта, и увидели мелководное озеро с очень чистой водой.

— Вода! – обрадовалась Сунати и, спрыгнув с лошади, подбежала к водоёму.

Её младший брат, Сэйлунг, рассмеялся и тормознул своего коня.

Девушка резвилась в воде и хохотала, а её спутники лишь дивились ею и называли маленьким ребёнком. На самом деле её резвость и шаловливость объяснялась просто: после замужества на неё возлагалось много обязанностей по ведению хозяйства, и пропадала возможность выйти за пределы поселения, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть и развлечься. А наша шестнадцатилетняя северная аватари была свободолюбивой охотницей, которая привыкла выполнять всю мужскую работу и получала от этого удовольствие.

— Когда я выйду замуж, я вряд ли когда-нибудь увижу эти земли и проскачу на своём коне также, как когда-то… — сказала Сунати. – Так что это хорошо, что у меня появилась возможность последний раз увидеть эти земли.

Более того, она ненавидела сидеть в замкнутом пространстве и заниматься монотонной работой. Как не пытались её приучить к женскому труду, ничего хорошего из этого не выходило: то исколет руки иглой, то кривой пошив, то сгоревшая еда. Зато заколоть кабана или пристрелить горную лань выходило лучше, чем у самого заядлого охотника. За что её собственно и не любили большинство мальчишек их племени.  
Первый раз она пришла в это место с отцом, который показывал ей разные растения, растущие у озера, и рассказывал об их лечебных или вредных свойствах. Но девочку интересовало совсем другое, и она почти не слушала его, выдёргивая из северной ромашки лепестки.

— Любит, не любит… — говорила десятилетняя аватари.

— Сунати, послушай… — улыбнулся Санг. – Тебе это очень пригодится.

— Ну па-а-ап! – протянула та и побежала резвиться к озеру.

— Пап, а духи существуют? – спросила она.

— Да, Сунати, их много, — отвечал любящий отец.

— А можно ли подружиться с духом?

— Можно, но надо быть осторожным. Многие из них вредные и злые, могут причинить вред людям.

— Когда я вырасту, у меня будет собственный подручный дух!

Санг только рассмеялся и добавил:

— Конечно, доченька, обязательно…

А ведь он знал, что все женщины выходят замуж и уже больше не покидают границ поселения.

— Ладно, хватит резвиться! Нам пора двигаться дальше! – сказал отец и стегнул лошадь.

Сунати вернулась в своё седло, и они тронулись дальше, вдоль озера. К воде как раз подошли яки и начали пить воду. Лошади же шли вместе с путниками, и это было очень странно, ведь у них очень дикий нрав. И завидев любую гуманоидную расу, они бы удрали. Во-вторых, даже, если они и приняли этих двоих как друзей их сородичей, они упорно следовали туда же, куда и они, а некоторые даже обгоняли. А ведь, если половина травоядных уйдёт в другие места, хищникам будет нечем питаться, и они вымрут, тогда как остальные травоядные будут неконтролируемо размножаться и пожрут все поля, что нарушит экологическую цепь.

Животные могли себя так повести, только в том случае, если условия для проживания стали неблагоприятными. Но ведь и друзья понимали, что это не так, и чем грозит нарушение экологической цепочки.

— Я думал, они не боятся нас, — сказал Сэйлунг.

— Наверное, всё же не рискуют связываться, — вздохнула Сунати, оборачиваясь назад.

— Я плохо изучал лошадиный язык, но они были чем-то озадачены, — ответил отец. – Единственное, что я уловил, это что их стадо куда-то следует, подальше от этих мест. С чем это связано, я так и не понял. Но такое ощущение, будто что-то приближается… Причём шествуют все животные, от мала до велика.

Внезапно земля под ними затряслась, как будто приближалось огромное стадо. И правда, стая яков галопом бежала к ним.

— Но! – сильно стегнула лошадь Сунати и помчалась прочь от стада. Отец и сын поспели за ней.

— Что их испугало? – поинтересовалась она.

— Не знаю, да и не хотел бы знать! – ответил отец. Они увидели отступ у горы, где они смогли спрятаться, и переждали, пока животные пробегут мимо.

Сунати вышла из укрытия и посмотрела, откуда бежали яки. Это было очень странно, но не стоило забывать, что они в дикой природе, и здесь любой лишний шелест может спугнуть целое стадо с места.

«Вроде бы волки тут не водятся… — вспоминала девушка. – Что их могло так напугать?»

Но ответ так и не пришёл, а нетерпеливый Сэйлунг дёрнул её за волосы и потребовал её двигаться дальше. Огромное озеро закончилось, и теперь можно было переходить равнину, чтобы уйти в горы. Правда, местность внизу была затоплена, возможно, из-за весенних паводков, поэтому лошадям пришлось помочить ноги. «Осталось надеяться, что мы не оступимся и не упадём в болото», — подумала Сунати. Когда они подошли к горам, отец внезапно остановил коня и дал знак спутникам сделать то же самое. Они повиновались, а отец натянул тетиву лука и выпустил стрелу куда-то в сторону горы.

— Что ты делаешь? – удивилась Сунати.

Воин не ответил, но спустя время они увидели какого-то уродца в лохмотьях, который прыгал по скалам вверх, как горный козёл, пытаясь убежать от них.

— Кто это был? – удивилась она.

— Уж не знаю, кто, — нахмурил брови мужчина, – но за нами идёт слежка. И судя по лохмотьям, это посланник дронов.

— Дроны-то? В наших землях? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это нелепо звучит? – изумилась Сунати.

— Горы — это уже не наши территории. Но нам следует предупредить племена, — сказал Санг. – Иначе это плохо закончится…

— Нет! Обратно идти? Мы столько уже прошли, пересекли целую долину, и теперь назад? — рассуждала Сунати.

— Ладно, — вздохнул отец. – Однако нам надо быть начеку. Есть вероятность, что они планируют нападение. Может быть, они теперь живут в этих горах, и мы ничего с этим поделать уже не можем.

— С тех пор ведь как их изгнали, — вспоминала Сунати. – Смутные времена тогда были. Они позарились на наши земли и наших женщин, и решили, что могут брать всё, что захотят.

— Однако пришёл из-за гор Клих и сказал: «Не бывать варварству на этой земле, не бывать насилию в этих местах, да уйдите с миром или будете повержены». А потом что-то произошло, и они сильно испугались и бежали оттуда. Но что это было, я не знаю. Старец сказал лишь одно слово на прощание: «Клих». И ушёл. С тех пор мы называем тот день – днём Великого Клиха.

— Кто был этот Клих? – удивился Сэйлунг.

— Гадают многие, кто он такой. Но ходит легенда, что это дух в обличии старца, который приходит лишь один раз в десять лет, и никто его раньше не видел, — пояснил отец. – Это случилось, когда мы только присоединились к этим племенам.

Санг надел на голову капюшон, остальные повторили его движения, и они начали подыматься в горы. Так они покинули долину Якшар.


	2. I. Исчезновение

Это было настолько ярко, что я была на грани того, чтобы слепо поверить в реальность происходящего, забыть настоящий мир и остаться во сне навсегда.

* * *

_Планета, подобная Земле, Великобритания, Лондон, 1927 год с альтернативной историей._

_Город, в котором я живу, немного странный. В нём странные люди, странные фразы, странные книги, странные случаи. Не для обывателя этих мест. Но даже к этому можно было вполне привыкнуть до недавних пор. Всего один случай, один миг, один шаг в нужном месте, в нужное время. Вопреки здравому смыслу! Этот случай привёл меня в совсем иную реальность, свёл с удивительными людьми и в какой-то степени, открыл мне глаза на какие-то вещи, которые скрыты от большинства обычных людей. Они уставшие, грустные, вялые, спешащие куда-то по пыльной и грязной брусчатке, занятые городской суматохой, и совсем не замечают, что прямо на дороге или в воздухе может открыться портал в другой мир. Они не могут даже задуматься, что есть другие вселенные, идентичные нашим и совсем другие, не похожие. Какое-то время я, наивная тоже думала, что мы одни во вселенной. Но это оказалось таким эпическим заблуждением, что если бы мой мозг состоял из малейших деталей, он бы вмиг рассыпался из-за взрыва._

_Когда я впервые перенеслась в другой мир, я приняла всё это за сон. Но когда начались продолжения, я поняла, что здесь что-то не так. Я сначала решила проверить, что проход «туда» не закроется. Мне хотелось кричать. Кричать то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга. Впрочем, тогда горы сотряслись от моего отчаянного крика при попытке понять логику этого мира, но розовые очки треснули стеком внутрь и ранили моё мировоззрение. Когда я нашла там пещеру со странными иероглифами, я проснулась обратно и покинула это странное место. Но я лишь потом поняла, что миры были связаны настолько, что я могла брать отсюда предметы в тот мир и делать фотографии. Снимок, сделанный мной, проявился быстро, и я ещё долго лежала дома на кровати и рассматривала его._

_Ночью мне снился кошмар, что странные синие тени с горящими глазами пытались меня поймать и говорили, чтобы я перестала создавать вселенные и менять пространство. Я так и не поняла, что имелось в виду. С тех пор, пока никто не видит, я брожу по этому миру и исследую каждый уголок. Не хотела об этом кому-либо рассказывать, так как может оказаться, что меня примут за сумасшедшую или поймут не так. Даже при своей подруге Кэтрин я старалась молчать. Не знаю, заметила ли она?_

_Спустя время меня стали преследовать странные люди и их главарь: молодой человек с обгорелым лицом, в сером капюшоне, запятнанным кровью. Я не знала, куда деваться. Они караулили под окнами, поджидали у входа, могли внезапно появиться в толпе и смотреть на меня своими пристальными зелёными глазами, и молчать. Самое странное это то, что едва он был замечен, тут же исчезал. И он так и не сказал, что хочет от меня. Не писал записок, не оставлял сообщение с помощью портативного устройства, не общался с моими знакомыми._

_Что было потом, вам расскажут другие люди, которые невольно стали свидетелями моего таинственного исчезновения и участниками в поисках. Точно могу сказать, что я была вынуждена вернуться, ведь то, что происходило после, поражает воображение…_

* * *

Представьте, что Вы уставшая студентка из Оксфорда, на факультете инженера, а по соседству с Вами странный тип, от которого вечно разит нестиранными носками и который постоянно строит вам глазки и очень нагло подкатывает, даже если вы уже сто раз сказали «нет». И зад у него больше, чем у Лары Крофт, носит странные обтягивающие полосатые штаны и козлиную бородку. Пренеприятный тип, который даже не стесняется в выражениях, и манеры он видел только на картинках в детских книжках. А всё, потому что по соседству с ним живёт девушка, не обделённая приятной внешностью. И зовут Вас Кэтрин Райан, Вы недавно съехали от родителей в попытке начать жить самостоятельно и чему-то научиться самой. Но нет! Везде надо, чтобы сунулся этот непрошенный «приставучка» и корчил рожи, ох простите, «строил глазки».

Они переехали в Лондон с семьёй, когда ей было всего пять лет. Тогда, она встретила её. Артемию Фаулер. Наследницу целого состояния, Фаулер-мэнора – гигантского особняка в поместье её отца – лорда Джерольда, англичанку со смешанными корнями, обладательницу тонкой талии, слегка смуглой кожи под цвет мокко и от природы алых губ, в меру кокетливую, в меру властную, капризную, своенравную, но загадочную и справедливую. Чего уж хотеть от избалованной дочки аристократов?

Артемия была странной. Она часто разговаривала сама с собой, выдумывала себе друзей, давала смешные имена игрушкам и придумывала им истории. Но Кэтрин всё равно любила её, как свою лучшую подругу.

Больше Кэтрин пугал их фамильный особняк, особенно старый рояль в гостиной, который суеверные Фаулеры боялись выбрасывать. Однажды, когда Кэт спала с Артемией в этой комнате, ей казалось, будто бы рояль двигается на них и сам играет. Наутро она всё рассказала подруге. Но та лишь напугала её, добавив, что с кладбища по ночам приходит прадед и начинает музицировать, и что лучше его не злить, иначе потом здесь будут валяться его кости, так как когда он умер, когда крышка рояля прибила ему голову со всего маху. С тех пор Кэтрин решила, что если когда-нибудь решит заняться музыкой, то рояль – это последний инструмент, к которому она подойдёт в своей жизни.

У аристократки были и свои скелеты в шкафу. Когда они гадали на таро, после вопроса _«Какие способности у меня есть?»_ Артемия попалась карта смерти. Она даже поняла, как это можно интерпретировать. _«Я чувствую смерть,_ — таинственным голосом сказала она Кэтрин, и холодок прошёл по его спине. – З _а недели две-три или даже месяц я чувствую, что то или иное существо умрет. То есть, существует резкое ощущение что ему "пора". И ничего с этим не могу поделать. Так было с бабушкой, которая была здорова. Так было с нашей кошкой, которую переехала машина. С дедушкой друга, которого я даже не знала. Мне страшно, даже когда, казалось бы смерть – событие естественное, и от него никуда не деться… Тебе не стрёмно от этого? Вот мне тоже»._

Также, если обойти особняк с другой стороны и зайти во дворик через сад, можно было услышать, что кто-то там поёт, но может быть, это было самовнушение. Дело в том, что петь там было некому, ведь та комната за окнами завалена всякой ерундой, вряд ли там можно было жить в такой свалке. Но за окном кто-то с внутренней стороны дернул штору, и на них посмотрела какая-то тень.

Артемия вообще казалась совсем невозмутимым подростком с железными нервами. Некоторые даже приписывали ей «слишком мальчишеский характер», и даже её имя считалось больше мужским, чем женским, поскольку оно, скорее всего, было производным от Артемис. Но мать девочки смеялась над этими слухами, ведь была Артемида, греческая богиня охоты. Назвать дочь Артемидой в Англии, тем более, в Лондоне было бы крайне странно, зато «Артемия» зашла родственникам на ура.

Когда их кота сбила машина, дочь несла его искалеченное тело голыми руками, пошла и собственноручно сожгла на фамильном кладбище, и они весь день с подругой вспоминали животное, переодевшись в чёрную одежду, а потом проводили какой-то странный обряд над его могилой ночью, в чёрных балахонах со свечами, используя череп козла, розу и прах сожжённого кота, и Кэтрин до сих пор не понимает, зачем, но выглядело это всё очень таинственно. Оставалось надеяться, что за ними не придут бесы забрать их души в ад.

Они играли в воинов, где Артемия была воительницей Сунати, а Кэтрин пиратом, сооружали себе оружие из палок и воображали, что это мечи, применяли на себя другие роли, и постепенно построили свой мир, Атлантис. В основном всё выдумывала Артемия, но откуда она брала идеи, выдумывала историю мира, было неясно. Возможно, это была богатая детская фантазия, которую она развивала с помощью книг, сказок, компьютерных игр-фэнтези и мультфильмов.

Атлантис — это огромная планета, в разы больше Земли, мир со своими сложными магическими законами – писала Артемия в тайной тетрадке, которой делилась только с Кэт. – Весь мир Атлантиса держался на Эфире, в котором присутствуют умершие души существ. Именно по этой причине необходимо поддерживать баланс и не допускать перенаселения планеты и делать так, чтобы все души были упокоены и попадали в потоки Эфира. Неупокоенные души начинают распадаться, и энергия распада может пошатнуть Эфир и целостность мира, поэтому аватари и другие расы очень чтут духов и стараются сделать так, чтобы душа ушла в положенное ею место. Сами аватари превращаются в кристаллы после смерти или в другие неодушевлённые объекты, чтобы потом перевоплотиться или дать жизнь многим другим существам.

Также известно, что где-то на Атлантисе есть башня бога, которая начала распадаться ещё много лет назад.

Население делилось на: обычных людей, которых принято было звать ханамуэ, антропоморфных существ (людей с кошачьими, заячьими, волчьими ушами и хвостами; свиней, быков и львов, ходящих на двух ногах и говоривших на местном языке), аватари – самую древнюю, эльфоподобную расу.

Аватари видят особые сны, которые что-то им рассказывают об их сложном мире, и они пытаются их интерпретировать и разгадывать. Для них сон это что-то священное. Иногда, чтобы что-то узнать или разобраться, если дело не срочное, можно просто лечь спать. Обычно после этого спириты видят вещие сны, которые дают подсказки к следующим действиям. Однако существовала некая опасность не проснуться и навсегда уйти в мир снов, который они называют Суриат. Аватари уже давно ищут способы возвращать спящих в реальный мир, но говорят, для этого надо отправиться в мир снов через какой-то специальный портал…

Также Артемия разработала свою теорию путешествия по мирам. Оно базировалось на сновидениях. Через странные сны, Атлантис рассказывает жителям других миров про свой мир и про другие. Так многие жители начинают через сон обретать тело в другом мире и путешествовать уже там. Условие одно: в своем мире путешественник должен спать.

У них была даже своя религия, согласно которой можно было находиться в нескольких вселенных одновременно, но соблюдать баланс. По поверьям народов Атлантиса это очень сложно достичь, так как такое состояние может повлечь за собой неприятные последствия. Артемия называет это состояние "Шалантам". Это все она выдумывала. Всё из её удивительной головы, в которой живут целые миры. Она всегда была такой. Сложно носить целые вселенные в самом себе. А вот ей легко. Она в них живет. Постоянно. И это вселенные переплетаются между собой и имеют даже свою структуру и иерархию. Но так как в их мире это считалось невозможным, эта «религия» была скорее на уровне _«может быть, где-то там»._

Кэтрин никогда не спрашивала, как выглядит воительница, но она видела где-то рисунки Артемии, где Сунати была изображена совсем юной, с волосами небесного цвета и бледной кожей. Особенностью было то, что Артемия представляла её именно так и почти никогда не меняла деталей, разве что иногда дополняла чем-то новым – деталями прически, веснушками на лице и разными нарядами. Она говорила, что она очень сильная, и когда-нибудь она обязательно посетит их мир. Ей предстояло когда-нибудь выйти замуж, чтобы продолжить великую династию.

Потом Кэтрин надо было готовиться к экзаменам, и ей было не до игр с Артемией. На этой почве они очень много ссорились. Она переставала верить в Атлантис, Сунати, её больше волновали технологии. Артем так и продолжала рисовать этих ушастых персонажей, целые сцены войн, каких-то других людей и животных, но Кэтрин лишь посмеивалась над ней и говорила, что когда-нибудь она повзрослеет.

Потом она сдала экзамены и переехала в общежитие. И вот стоит в коридоре, слушает болтовню её пахучего и надоедливого соседа, морщит лицо от вони его ног и искренне не понимает, как такие ещё не перевелись. Выходной начался не особенно хорошо…

— Нэйтан, послушай, — пыталась она сказать как можно мягче, но всё же сорвалась. – Ты мне не нужен! Я не хочу с тобой иметь ничего общего! Не надо думать, что если я отказала один раз, на второй я буду снисходительнее. Это бред! И вообще, от тебя воняет!

— Как знаешь! Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, жалкая шлюшка! – обиделся тот и скрылся в своей комнате.

_Погорячилась? Не думаю. В кои-то веки надо было его отшить. И не просто «нет», а конкретными эпитетами. Ещё раз пристанет, буду жаловаться консьержке. Нервы у меня не резиновые._

_Звонит мать?_

— Да, мам! – ответила Кэтрин на звонок.

— Привет, Кэтрин! Надеюсь, ты не забыла, что у твоего младшего брата день рождения?

— Я помню! Я звонила ему утром! Приеду днём!

— Он так хотел иллюстрированную книгу про фантастические миры или мифических существ… А мы всё никак не можем найти её. Уже все магазины поспрашивали, и нигде ничего похожего нет.

— Ладно, придумаю. Думаю, поход в Луна-парк его отвлечёт от его внутренних фантазий, и он забудет про своё желание, — предложила Кэтрин.

— Хорошая идея, мне нравится! Спасибо тебе!

— До связи!

_Книга про фантастические миры? Где же я найду такое? Если только Боги Древней Греции, Скандинавские мифы или кельты… Что же делать?_

У них с Артемией когда-то был самый настоящий культ книг. Можно сказать, что оборот книг между ними проходил намного активнее, чем на международном рынке, что даже старый известный предприниматель Фрэнк в их городе, который варился в продажах, позавидовал бы их конкуренции. Может быть, какие-то книги остались у Артем? Она бы точно что-нибудь придумала бы, выручила бы её, поддержала…

Кэтрин накинула чёрную замшевую куртку, выпорхнула из общежития и оседлала мотоцикл, подаренный ей родителями ещё по достижении совершеннолетия. Ей нравилось гонять по этим улочкам старого Лондона, слушать рёв мотора и чувствовать лёгкую тряску из-за неровной дорожной кладки.

Кэтрин вообще была оторвой. Нет, бары, тусовки и выпивка были явно не её сферой, но пойти полазать на заброшку и собрать там всякий интересный хлам – милое дело. Особенно она любила коллекционировать сломанные или просто старые часы на цепочке, которые в Лондоне не имел, пожалуй, только самый бедный англичанин, и то даже у таких иногда можно было найти хотя бы сломанные и ненужные.

Время было для Кэтрин весомой единицей и очень дорогой. Каждая минута была на счету, когда надо было сделать задания или успеть навестить родителей. Казалось бы, всё должно быть расписанным по плану, но иногда у девушки возникало странное ощущение, что время лишь иллюзия, и на деле никакого времени не существует. Однако с чем можно было связать эти ощущения, они не знала, и Кэтрин подолгу ходила по своей тёмной комнатке, вертя в руках старые бронзовые часы, найденные у них на фамильном складе, либо где-то в заброшенных местах вдали от города. С одной стороны, может быть, при взгляде на вечно цветущую и моложавую Артемию, у неё создавалось такое впечатление, так как последняя выглядела на два-три года младше своего возраста, уж по сравнению со сверстницами с более заметными половыми признаками и угловатыми очертаниями лиц, и которые уже пробовали наносить немного макияжа.

При этом её разнообразная жизнь никак не сказывалась на её успеваемости. Она всегда и везде – самая лучшая. Несколько первых мест на международных и междугородних олимпиадах, золотая медаль за окончание школы с высшими оценками, один из самых высоких баллов при поступлении в Оксфордский университет и несколько медалей по плаванию. Сложно было сказать, довольна ли она такой жизнью, не вылезая из библиотеки и не отрываясь от стопы курсовой и рефератов, но это давало ей хоть какое-то спокой…

_Вранье, Кэтрин! Ты до сих пор винишь себя за то, что забыла Артем и променяла её на цифру в табло экзаменационных результатов. Променяла её на эти стопки бумаги и монитор компьютера с мигающим курсором для написания очередной программы? На своё фото на Оксфордской стене почёта? На минуту славы на первом месте по плаванию? Этого ли ты хотела, Кэтрин?_

_Нет, я хотела просто сдать экзамены и чтобы меня считали хоть кем-то. Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, что я что-то могу, иначе какой от меня будет толк?_

_Для Артемии ты была всем миром. Тем человеком, который как нельзя лучше понимал её. А ты отвернулась из-за своего эгоизма. Ты посмеялась над ней. Забыла. Ушла. Оставила. Возможно, сейчас ты живёшь хорошо, а не задумывалась ли ты, где она сейчас?_

Кэтрин вздохнула, с неохотой выслушав свой внутренний голос и совесть, и повернула мотоцикл на дорогу, которая вела в поместье Фаулеров.

На дворе стоял 1927 год, когда начались попытки сделать виртуальный обмен данными и вытеснить паровые технологии. Но удалось это не очень хорошо, особенно в Старом Лондоне, где девиз «Добывай. Производи. Строй» не менялся уже на протяжении множества лет и относился в основном к промыслу, а не к возможному развитию тех же самых технологий, с помощью которых можно было бы построить больше, чем надо. Компьютерные технологии появились здесь раньше, чем на Земле, но сначала были встречены прохладно, без энтузиазма, и зачастую эти интерактивные ящики с играми стояли в каком-нибудь развлекательном центре, где тусовалась молодёжь. В доме Райанов тоже был компьютер и даже игры, но они использовались только в дождливые дни, когда ничем более заняться было нельзя, или же для подсчёта денег для главы семейства. Однако, понемногу люди стали интересоваться новыми разработками, и так появились первые портативные компьютерные устройства, которые грех было не иметь у себя в кармане или носить на запястье как браслет или часы.

Спустя время возле огромного особняка в викторианском стиле раздался рёв мотора. Однако Кэтрин насторожилась. Возле здания остановились полицейские машины. Девушка ворвалась в дом и тут же напоролась на молодого и симпатичного мужчину в полицейской форме. На минуту Кэтрин показалось, что он даже весьма молод для своего ранга (как она определила по погонам).

— Офицер полиции, Коннорс. Вы кто, мисс? – немного напористо спросил он.

— Я… Кэтрин Райан и подруга Артемии! Что случилось?

Полицейский недоверчиво посмотрел на гостью, но тут по лестнице спустился глава семейства.

— Всё в порядке, сэр! Это старый друг нашей семьи!

— Я могу задать Вам пару вопросов? – спросил офицер, посмотрев сначала на Джерольда, а затем на девушку.

— Да, конечно, — согласилась Кэтрин.

— Пройдём, мисс Райан, — канцелярским тоном сказал офицер, и они углубились в гостиную.

— Когда вы последний раз видели свою подругу?

— Мы не виделись уже очень давно, к сожалению, — ответила та, поёжившись. – И скорее всего, это моя вина…

— Вы ссорились?

— Нет… Просто… Я эгоистично поступила с ней. Просто сократила общение, думала, что поступлю, буду лучшей. Надо было хоть один раз позвонить ей.

— Она звонила?

— Да, много раз… — вздохнула Кэтрин и опустила глаза, будто не желая признавать свою вину. Но, кажется, она действительно сделала что-то ужасное, из-за чего её подруга теперь без вести пропавшая. Впрочем, могло произойти всё, что угодно, но мысль, что её может теперь не стать вообще, коробила девушку сильнее, чем перед экзаменом.

— Она оставила послание. Можете что-нибудь сказать на этот счёт?

— Я пока не видела записки, но, может быть, смогу помочь…

Они поднялись наверх и осмотрели комнату Артемии. Кэт давно не была в комнате подруги. Это была старинная комната в викторианском стиле, массивной кроватью с балдахином, книжными полками над постелью и ковром на полу в этническом стиле. Большая часть пространства была свободной, но всё же заваленной разными книгами, одеждой, пневматическим оружием (её подруга умела стрелять?) и дисками с музыкой. На стене, над кроватью, помимо книжных полок, висели катаны, правда, настоящие или нет, Кэтрин не знала. Пахло чем-то очень приятным и пряным: судя по всему, родители девушки использовали освежитель воздуха с запахом ванильного кофе. На кровати лежали акустическая чёрная гитара, (Артемия умела играть?), плюшевый медведь и игрушечная свинья.

Пройдя по комнате, Кэтрин чуть не споткнулась о стопку книг, которая всё же рассыпалась. На полу валялись диски с музыкой. Все стены были обвешаны рисунками и фотографиями, на которых были изображены сюжеты и персонажи из мира Атлантиса, которых Кэтрин сразу узнала. Она помнила каждый её набросок, каждые каракули, и это причиняло ей сильную боль, что теперь она не могла наслаждаться этим миром так же, как Артемия. И вряд ли сможет, потому что зачинщик их приключений канул в небытие.

Кэтрин вспоминала все те дни, когда Фаулер, вооружённая деревянным мечом, одетая в какие-то лохмотья, взбиралась на крыши заброшенных домов в английской деревне и издавала кодовый победный клич: «Мильтара!» — звучало на языке суннов. Из-за угла выбегал маленький брат Эдан, держал в руках флаг с изображением герба королевства, который им шила мама, взбирался к ним и устанавливал его на самом верху, чтобы все видели: сунны победили. И старенькие женщины, проходя мимо, удивлённо рассматривали флаги и пытались понять, кто же их установил.

Эдан, Артемия и Кэтрин мастерили из подручных средств таинственные артефакты. Например, флаконы из-под маминых закончившихся духов становились сосудами для зелий или волшебных порошков, а со склада дети тащили маленькие мешочки из-под приправ и наполняли их травами или блестящими бусинами от маминых ненужных украшений. Иногда они возили с собой маленькую тележку со всякими бутылочками, где хранили «волшебные напитки» и пытались их продать. Иногда даже с успехом. Оставшиеся они несли в лес и закапывали под дубом. Под тем же деревом Артемия собирала желуди и делала из них ожерелье, которое, по её словам, придавало ей силы. Также она присматривала за лесом, поэтому одной из миссий в свободный от учёбы день, они прогуливались в чащу, где сочиняли истории про Атланту и воображали, будто деревья с ними разговаривают, а цветы могут ходить и передвигаться. Кэт обожала свои сапоги, которые она называла «скороходы» и «вездеходы». И в действительности, эта пара пережила многие их похождения с братом и подругой.

Всякие насекомые были маленькими эльфами и феями, особенно бабочки и стрекозы. Куча палок в лесу могла стать грудой костей, а некоторые сухие деревья – восставшими мертвецами, которыми управлял злой Дрэй. Дрэй же был ещё той мрачной фигурой в истории Атлантиса.

Бытует миф или же легенда о том, что Дрэй, он же Черное Ничто раньше был человеком, который также видел сны. Однажды он увидел нечто такое, что навсегда изменило его. Он потерял рассудок, а затем душу и перестал осознавать реальность. Его сущность стала меняться на глазах. Проклятие изуродовало его лицо и тело. И с тех пор он искал спасение, но Артемия не могла придумать, каким именно оно будет. Дрэй сильно не хватало энергии, так как он оставлял её в других мирах своим присутствием там. В конечном итоге, он научился забирать энергию из других миров, пользуясь тем, что его тела становились проводниками и сборщиками. Но ему всего было мало, и он уже плохо понимал, к чему приведет всё это. С тех пор он медленно поглощает тёмную материю. И прозвали его Дарк-Дрэй.

Согласно одному из пророчеств когда-нибудь один сильнейший со своей армией нападает на него и свергнет, прекратив бесконечную утечку Эфира. Но для этого придется уничтожить все его бездушные и безмолвные тела во всех мирах.

— Артемия однажды сказала, что видит странные сны про свой выдуманный мир. Иногда это были кошмары, иногда светлые и радостные сны. И странный человек в сером обгорелом капюшоне…

— Кто это?

— Это тоже незнакомец из её снов. Мне иногда казалось, что она просто помешана на своем мире и не различает реальность от фантазии. Я пыталась опустить её с небес на землю, но…

— Вы хотели, чтобы она стала серьёзнее?

— Не знаю… Скорее всего, я просто не пойму никогда, каково это, иметь целый мир внутри себя…

Хотя Кэтрин уже ловила себя на мысли, чтобы либо завидовала подруге, либо просто боялась потерять место при поступлении, идя на поводу у родни, которая возлагала на дочь надежды. Правда, по большей части, ей казалось, что она себя оправдывает, ведь было полно способных учеников и учениц, продолжавших также видеться или играть со сверстниками.

Кэтрин встала посередине комнаты и тяжело вздохнула. На кровати, где лежала чёрная игрушка-свинья, характеризующая священное животное Спирии, была оставлена книга с запиской:

_«Он пришёл за мной. Не могу здесь больше оставаться. Код на замке 121453. Komato oga!»._

— Кто «он»? — спросил офицер, уже подозревая в Кэт что-то плохое.

— Это… Главный антагонист нашей вселенной, в которую мы играли практически до моих восемнадцати лет, — невозмутимо ответила Кэтрин, но покраснела. – Не могло быть такого, чтобы кто-то такой за ней пришёл!

— Вы знаете, что это за код?

— Нет…

— А последняя фраза?

— Это «Большое спасибо», выражение благодарности на выдуманном языке. Почему это написано в конце, я не понимаю, — пожала плечами Кэтрин и заплакала. – Господи, наверное, она умерла от горя! Это я во всём виновата! Никогда себе не прощу!

— Возможно, ваша подруга имела психические проблемы, о которых никто не знал, и она «отчаялась". Или же в её жизни есть вещи, о которых она Вам не говорила.

— Если окажется, что было такое, это будет страшно, — пробормотала Кэтрин.

— В любом случае, оставьте номер, я Вам ещё наберу! – офицер попытался улыбнуться, но сам был явно не в восторге от произошедшего.

— Надеюсь, спасибо вам! – поблагодарила его Кэтрин и тут же опомнилась. – Сэр! Может быть это поможет… Поищите её в лесу ближе к деревням и в заброшенных домах. Ориентируйтесь по флагам с изображением звёзды!

— Это важная деталь, мисс, благодарю! – сказал тот на прощание. – Вы можете положиться на нас!

_Только бы всё хорошо закончилось…_

Кэтрин сказала ему свой номер и осталась одна в комнате. После исчезновения подруги здесь как будто чего-то не хватает. Искры жизненной, смеха, полёта фантазии, искренней улыбки, света в её глазах…

_Что же я наделала?_


	3. II. Звёздные послания.

_Атлантис, весна, 100 лет до н.э._

* * *

Из леса путники повернули направо, огибая большую скалу, отгораживавшую их и остальные земли, и вышли на каменную дорогу. Они шли до ночи, после чего сделали небольшой привал в лесу, а утром продолжили путь. Каменная дорога была кривая и вела наверх, в горы, и, в конце концов, дня через четыре, привела их к очередной деревне, расположенной по левую сторону дороги. Вдали уже виднелись белые горы, и заметно похолодало, несмотря на то, что везде цвела трава и зеленели деревья.

Путники остановились в деревне, чтобы нормально поесть перед длительным подъемом в горы.

Дорога вела вниз, а затем снова наверх в ледяную гору. У низа на подъеме их встретили стражники в латах — лысый мужчина с бородой и женщина с блондиновыми волосами.

— Вы туда, наверх? — с некоторым удивлением спросила она.

— Да, в снежные пустыни Атлантиса, — подтвердила Санг.

— Предупреждаем сразу, что снежные пустыни Атлантиса не место для романтических прогулок для незакаленных лиц, а также места повышенной опасности для тех, кто не подкован как следопыт, — сказала воительница.

— Скажите это какому-нибудь мальчишке из захолустных земель, — спокойно ответил Санг.

— Наш долг — предупредить, остальное — ваше дело! — сказала воительница. Справа от дороги возвышалась огромная ледяная гора, у подножия которой, начинался подъем направо, словно лестница, затем налево вдоль горы и так до самого верха.

— «Изрезанная гора»… — пробормотала Сунати. — Талтодум.

— Что? — не понял Сэйлунг.

— «Изрезанная гора», или «Талтодум» так когда-то называли гору наши предки. Говорят, эти подъемы когда-то вырезали сами боги, чтобы помочь людям и другим существам путешествовать дальше по северным землям. Так появились северные племена, которые смогли выжить в этих суровых землях, где порою бушуют такие метели, что лучше не выходить из укрытия, — пояснил отец сыну.

— Если это пустыня, то какие там укрытия? — усмехнулась Сунати.

Отец пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

— Да ладно, я шучу, — хлопнула она его по плечу и первая пошла подыматься на гору.

Они шли долго и небыстро. Чем выше они поднимались, тем усиливалась снежная буря, но пока она была сносна, хоть и немного замедляла путников. У Сейлунга затвердели ноги, несмотря на то что сапоги были с меховой подкладкой, он почти не чувствовал пальцев на руках, но он постоянно смотрел, как уверенно и непреклонно шагала вверх его старшая сестра, словно никакая буря была ей нипочем. Брат часто спотыкался о снег, снежинки били ему в лицо, волосы лезли от ветра в глаза, а тело продрогло до костей. Мороз ударил ему в нос, и он чуть не задыхался, но снова начинал дышать ровно и двигался дальше. Он не понимал, как она могла терпеть такой мороз и ветер, и как он не старался походить на неё, больше походил на ничтожество с отмороженными конечностями.

— Как она может идти вперёд? — удивился Сэйлунг, обратившись к отцу.

— Обряд в пещере закалил её, и теперь ей многие бури нипочем.

— Я могу утихомирить бурю на какое-то время, — сказала Сунати.

— Эта гора подвластна другим силам, и если кто-то вмешается в природу вокруг неё, эти силы обрушатся на нас, — объяснил Санг.

— Хорошо, — сказала Сунати. Она соединила указательные пальцы вместе начала читать какие-то слова на их суннском наречии. Загорелся светло-голубой шар, снег завертелся вокруг него, над ним нависло облако, которое с каждым разом все росло и росло, пока он не исчез в снежном вихре, и в конце не развеял его. Буря немного притихла. Теперь снег просто активно падал на путников, а иногда дул не очень сильный ветер.

— Это даже очень много, Сунати, ты молодец, — похвалил её Санг.

— Благодарю, пап. Надеюсь, я не прогневала богов этой горы, и они не нападут на нас с большей силой, — сказала аватари.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — пробормотал Сэйлунг, посмотрев наверх, словно всевозможные боги этой горы обитали на самой верхушке.

После ещё двух таких лестниц брат выбился из сил и теперь покоился на плечах Сунати. Несмотря на то, что буря немного стихла, идти всё равно было тяжело, но девушка упорно шла вперёд. Несмотря на худобу, она была всё же достаточно крепкой.

— Я бы на твоем месте немного килограммчиков сбросила, — сказала она ему, но тот уже дремал на её плече.

Наконец подъем, который шёл направо, завернул в другую сторону и путники вышли на равнину.

— Вы только поглядите, мы высоко в горах, — оглянулся Санг, посмотрев вниз, где осталась деревня, а затем вверх. — Ладно, разжигайте костер.

— Но тут ведь пустошь, ни одной ветки, — возмутился Сэйлунг.

— Поэтому я и взял это, — сказал Санг, снимая со спины огромный тюфяк. Он бросил на землю немного дров, которые магией подожгла Сунати. Чтобы костер не сдувало ветром, она заключил его в невидимый щит. Отец с братом расставили палатку и поставили её рядом с огнем.

— Остановимся здесь, пока буря не стихнет окончательно, — сказал глава семейства. После трапезы они снова отправились в путь, по заснеженным далям, окруженными горами и возвышенностями изо льда.

— Не такая уж это и пустыня, — хмыкнул Сэйлунг, увидев вдали заснеженные леса.

— Наверное, название было дано ещё, когда здесь ничего не было, и перекочевало в настоящее время, — сказал отец.

Сунати молча шла впереди. Они прошли так ещё достаточно расстояния, пока не сделали привал с ночевкой у большого навеса, который скрыл бы их от бури. На небе среди звезд можно было наблюдать северное сияние фиолетового, бледно-голубого и сиреневого цветов. Сэйлунг сидел у костра и с восхищением наблюдал за этим зрелищем. Отец куда-то отошёл. Сунати тоже отсутствовала.

Сестра стояла вдали от палатки и наблюдала за сиянием отдельно от всех. Он понимал, что если она отошла, то, скорее всего, ей хотелось побыть одной. Отец подошел к ней и просто встал рядом молча, не решаясь нарушить поток её мыслей. А она все стояла и стояла, всматриваясь в небо. Интересно, о чем она думала?

— Иногда кажется, что космос слишком близко к нам, — сказала Сунати, рассматривая звёздное небо. – Но когда я пытаюсь коснуться звезды, рука проходит по прозрачной поверхности и трогает холодный воздух. Несправедливо…

— Я слышал, они очень холодные, а иногда горячие… — вдруг сказал отец. – В моей семье люди поклонялись одному божеству звёзд.

— Почему ты говоришь в прошедшем времени? — поинтересовалась Сунати.

— Потому что сейчас той семьи не стало…

— Но что произошло с ней? — поразилась девушка. — Почему… Почему ты ничего не говорил? Почему её не стало?

— Вот этого я не знаю. Знаю, что они пропали без вести. И больше я их не видел. Остался только твой дедушка. Но после того случая он как будто изменился… Стал по-другому смотреть на те же вещи. Стал мудрее, но в то же время сомневался в своих словах.

— Ты думаешь о них, глядя на звезды?

— Да, иногда… А о чём думаешь ты?

— Иногда я хочу туда на небо к богам. Да и не обязательно к богам, а просто на небо! Я бы хотела летать как птицы! Чувствовать дуновение ветра и скорость, — мечтала Сунанг.

— Не задумывался об этом. Но может быть, когда-нибудь ты это сделаешь, — улыбнулся отец.

— Дедушка когда-то рассказывал мне, что даже некромант не может стопроцентно вернуть умершего в мир живых без какой-либо жертвы. Ведь по сути, умершему нужно новое свежее тело. Следовательно, чтобы воскресить, нужно душу живого отправить в мир мертвых, а душу умершего поместить в освободившееся тело.

— Это же ересь какая-то… — поморщился Сэйлунг, который подслушал разговор.

— Да… Именно поэтому у меня мурашки по коже, осознавая, что чем-то таким занимаются некоторые народы… — протянул отец.

— Что за народы?

— Их называют некроуверами. Самое странное, что никто никогда не видел их лиц, они ходят в чёрных масках, а их головы покрыты капюшонами. Таинственный народец. И очень мерзкий и опасный. У них есть странный культ – вселение демона. Не знаю подробностей, но ни одна женщина после этого обряда не выжила.

— Мурашки по коже… — проговорил Сэйлунг.

— Хотелось бы верить, что мы от них далеко, — пробормотала Сунати.

— Они – кочующий народ, — пояснил Санг. – Так что стоит быть осторожными…

— О чём ты думаешь, когда видишь Северное Сияние? – спросила Сунати у отца.

— Говорят, непросвещенные не могут слышать голоса богов. А более подготовленные, вроде шаманов или магов способны это делать… Но некоторые послания можно прочесть. Надо только это уметь.

Звезды на мгновение загорелись ярче, а северное сияние перелилось всевозможными холодными цветами, словно небо пыталось им что-то сообщить.

_Обычно небо себя так не ведёт… Предки верят, что если погода отклоняется от нормы, а физика начинает обманывать, либо вмешались боги, либо другие внеземные силы. Однако был ещё третий вариант событий._

_Очень давно нам рассказывали про Пространственно-временной Коллапс, который может случиться однажды с миром. Это очень странно звучит на нашем языке, но слышала, что наши оппозиционеры, которые пытаются искоренить наши народы, могут как-то «по-научному» объяснить это. Ещё я помню, что у них есть какой-то способ наблюдения за звёздами и способы их подсчёта, но никогда не видела этих приспособлений вживую… Но арканы тоже верят в Коллапс и даже знают приблизительно, когда он будет. Такое ощущение, что он имеет какое-то очень глобальное, массовое воздействие на окружающий мир, словно земля и небо столкнутся и произойдёт что-то очень страшное… Но я даже не представляю, что…_

И они так ещё долго стояли и смотрели на небесные переливы и звезды, которые беспокойно мерцали в ночном небе.

* * *

_От чего ты бежишь, Артемия? От себя? От своей подруги? От предательства? Обиды? Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? А может быть вообще ничего? Только прохладу этого странного места и хрустящий снег под ногами, рассвет на горе, где ты постоянно появлялась, когда перемещалась между мирами. Что ты здесь ищешь? Что пытаешься доказать? Кому?_

_Неважно. Я не вернусь сейчас. Даже, если на это будут какие-то веские причины, даже если здесь все развалится или упадет метеорит. Мне нечего терять, и на Аркадии меня больше ничего не держит. Никто не понимал меня, никто не хотел принимать меня такую, какая я есть. А в этом мире всё намного иначе… Я здесь вот уже несколько месяцев. Здесь практически ничего нет, кроме гор, снежных пустынь, негустых лесов и льдов. Здесь очень красивое северное сияние, длительные закаты, снег напоминает миллиарды кристалликов, разбросанных по земле, с каменно-снежными монументами, на которых оставлены какие-то знаки. Здесь есть некоторые животные, и то в очень малом количестве._

Невысокая, стройного телосложения, девушка замолчала и поставила видео на паузу. Она шла по узкому уступу, но на котором могла вполне умещаться, рядом с горой, по другую сторону блестел Атлантис, как она его назвала. Солнце садилось за горизонт, и небо все ещё переливалось огненными, фиолетовыми и пурпурными оттенками. Светлые, но рыжеватые волосы девушки непослушно выбивались из-под шапки. Она закуталась в замшевую куртку с меховой подкладкой и ступала дальше, ближе к пещере.

_Меня зовут Артемия, и я пока единственный человек на этой планете, первооткрыватель этого мира. Никто, кроме меня не знает об этом месте, а всё следую в неизведанные дали, пытаясь расшифровать наскальные рисунки. У меня нет постоянного жилища, я скитаюсь от места к месту, исследую почву, строю небольшие вышки и пытаюсь понять этот мир. Какая-то часть планеты не заснежена, я видела вдали голую землю с редкими травинками, но пока не бывала там. Не знаю, зачем я записываю этот дневник. Здесь никого нет кроме меня и некоторых существ, которые не разговаривают на одном со мной языке, а возвращаться в свой мир мне нет никакого резона. Мне не то, что бы одиноко, я привыкла так жить ещё дома, когда я никому не была нужна, и никто меня не понимал, все учили жить по своим принципам и никто не брал во внимание мои интересы. Но всё выглядит таким живым и волшебным, словно сам воздух здесь пропитан чем-то необычным, что воодушевляет меня и придаёт мне сил. Самое странное, что это же место мне снится, и я в этих снах совсем другой человек…_

На горизонте показалась странная башня, словно пронзающая небо своим концом, и девушка прибавила ходу, чтобы забраться повыше и рассмотреть её. Компас показывал, что вышка находится на севере, очень далеко, но может быть, она дойдёт до неё и всё узнает. Причём, эта башня была видна практически со всех сторон, но сколько бы Артемия не пыталась приблизиться к ней, она всё равно находилась очень далеко.

В связи с отсутствием кого-то осознающего или человекоподобного, Артемия чувствовала такое облегчение на душе, хотя ей и хотелось иногда с кем-то поговорить. Однако, все люди, кого она любила больше всего, предали её доверие, поэтому у неё осталась надежда лишь на этот мир.

Иногда Артемия видит здесь странных существ. Это гигантские существа высотой с 19-этажный дом, состоящие из камня и льда, поросшие мелкими редкими кустарниками, очертания которых напоминают людей. Девушка видела их очень редко и очень далеко: они ходят небольшими группами, неторопливо и стараются ничего не разрушать. Они не пытались с ней контактировать, да и вообще существа молчаливые и тихие, если стоят на месте. Они оставляют на снегу цветные кристаллы, из которых потом растут цветы.

Помимо гигантов она встретила странных маленьких человечков с тремя чёрными глазами, больше напоминавших призрачных инопланетян. Они иногда бегали за ней по снегу и исчезали, весело хихикая и издавая странный скрежет вперемешку с цоканьем, будто на деревянный паркет падает что-то мелкое и круглое. Так как ничего похожего рядом и в помине не было, эти звуки человечков звучали наиболее странно и даже пугающе. К тому же, они не разговаривали. Но всякий раз, когда шёл снег, некоторые из них падали вниз, словно снежинки и таяли, вскрикивая перед этим, будто бы перед смертью. А те, что бегали снизу, уже больше не появлялись.

_«Они умирают несколько раз, в каждый снегопад,_ \- поразилась девушка, глядя на их отчаяние в глазах. – _Вечное состояние смерти… Как это возможно?»_

Артемия поднялась ещё выше, проникла в пещеру и зажгла факел, правда, он оказался не нужен, ведь в пещеру попадал солнечный свет и благодаря цветным кристаллам отражался по всему помещению. Обычно в пещерах не было таких огромных кристаллов, и зачастую они росли маленькими кучками или даже порознь, не создавая никакой единой системы. На этот раз, она встретила настоящий своеобразную кристальную структуру, издали напоминавшую закрытый цветок, росший прямо из пола. Ну не мог же он так специально вырасти? У них, на Аркадии, такого нет. Чтобы получить такой кристальный цветок – понадобится очень кропотливая работа ювелира, который превратит простой камень в произведение искусства. Как же хорошо, подумала девушка, что об этом мире, кроме неё никто не знает, иначе бы люди начали воевать за одно, только, право носить эти ненужные побрякушки. Хотя здесь, в пещере это смотрелось действительно красиво и величественно.

_Мне это снится?_

Артемия подошла ближе и коснулась кристального растения, чтобы убедиться, что оно настоящее и не провалится куда-нибудь вниз, как и сам мир, в котором она застряла. Но ничего не произошло. Поверхность лепестков была гладкой и прохладной на ощупь, как мамино украшение в шкатулке, которое она надевала только на светские встречи или на приёме гостей. Это напомнило девушке о тех тёплых временах, когда они по вечерам сидели у камина и пили чай, а отец с матерью вели какие-то сложные беседы о смысле жизни и мироздания. Но она покинула этот мир отчасти и ради них, потому что преследование, которому она подвергалась, могло поставить под угрозу её семью.

Артемия отошла от цветка, и в тот же момент он заиграл яркими красками и начал распускаться, словно живой. Девушка не поверила своим глазам. Огромный и ослепительный луч вырвался из цветка и вырвался из дыры в потолке. Артемия ощутила в руках покалывание и заметила, что они тоже светятся и переливаются, словно космическое небо.

_Невозможно!_

Подумала путешественница, но её подхватило в воздух, и девушка ощутила неожиданный прилив сил, да такой мощный, что казалось, будто она бы могла создать или разрушить целый мир одним щелчком пальцев.

Если когда-нибудь её дневники и фотографии об этом мире попадут в руки ученым, у них будет работы на несколько столетий, чтобы понять загадку и физику этих явлений. Поэтому Артем сделала запись в дневник и щёлкнула кристалл на портативный компьютер. Что сейчас вообще произошло? Что сделал с ней этот непонятный цветок? Может ли она быть как-то связанной с ним? Не случилось ли чего-нибудь плохого, из-за чего потом может стать ещё хуже? Мир разрушится? Она умрёт?

Ей нужны были ответы. Был вариант изучить кусочек этого кристалла у себя в домашней лаборатории, но риск вновь стать преследуемой был слишком высок. Если бы она могла открывать порталы в свой мир и в этот, когда захочет…

Артемия попробовала на минуту представить, что она действительно может открыть портал в свой мир одной силой мысли, как обычно делала это в детстве, и в этот момент руки снова засветились. Девушка ахнула и шарахнулась от самой себя. Неужели это свечение теперь всегда будет с ней?! Что не так? Как вернуть всё, как было? Это же бред!

_Надо попробовать?_

_Ты в своём уме?_

_Стой, так это не работает…_

Артемия поднялась на ноги, выставила руку вперёд и попробовала заставить руку светиться снова. Из неё вырвался золотой луч, и в воздухе перед ней открылся круглый портал в её комнату…


	4. III. Странный человек.

* * *

Кэтрин спустилась вниз, где встретила миссис Фаулер со встрёпанной причёской и красными от слёз глазами. Она грустно улыбнулась подруге дочери и предложила ей чай.

— Как так получилось, что она вдруг ушла? – спросила девушка, боясь задеть чувства матери.

— Я не знаю… Ей было очень одиноко. После того как… Как вы перестали общаться, она много раз звонила. Очень много. После всего случившегося она перестала выходить из своей комнаты, кроме посещения школы, и лишь изредка могла появиться в гостиной. На ней не было лица, и мы думали, что потеряли её. Тогда я позвонила местному доктору, который приехал и поговорил с ней и хотел забрать её на лечение. Я не знаю, о чём они говорили, и что она с ним сделала, но через два дня он умер.

Внутри Кэтрин всё похолодело, и она вздрогнула. Снова эта мистика. Артем всё детство была как-то связана с паранормальным, но чтобы настолько! Это уже выходило за рамки всякого понимания.

_Хотя, постой, Кэт. Это может быть просто совпадением. Просто. Совпадением._

— После этого случая я начала замечать у нашего дома странных людей, — взволнованно сказала миссис Фаулер, высморкавшись. – Мы не хотели переезжать сразу и поставили охрану. А в саду я нашла мёртвое тело одного из этих агентов. Я боялась вызывать полицию, но мой муж сделал это за меня и хорошо поговорил с офицером Коннорсом, после чего слежка на время прекратилась, и больше я их не видела. У Артемии немного улучшилось настроение, но всё же что-то её начало беспокоить, когда на порог нашего дома пришёл престранный юноша в сером подгоревшем плаще и утверждал, что Артемия его знает. Я понимаю, как она тогда испугалась, и парень пообещал, что придёт за ней и куда-то заберёт её. Я тогда усилила охрану, но было поздно. Артемия исчезла. И теперь я боюсь, что этот таинственный человек всё-таки забрал её… А всё из-за нас с отцом. Мы не были для неё лучшими людьми или теми, кто её понимал. Казалось бы, родители должны быть для детей отдушиной и помощью в трудные минуты, пока ребёнок в них нуждается. Жизнь аристократов ещё ничего не значит. И даже не смотря на то, что у неё всё есть, и Артемия ни в чём не нуждается, мы не были теми людьми, кому бы она захотела доверять. И это наша страшная ошибка. Когда она делилась с нами своими мирами – мы смеялись. Когда я она показывала свои рисунки – мы не вникали в смысл. Артемия отдалилась от нас, а мы от неё. Тебе сказать, как давно мы вообще общались вместе действительно по душам? Почти два-три года, когда мы стали ей почти никем. Дело ещё в том, что над ней в школе издеваются другие девочки, хотя, казалось бы, дочь аристократов, проблем быть не должно, ведь она никак не выделяется, да и учится на отлично. Её там высмеивают, и даже происходили случаи драк. А когда она рассказывала об этом нам в слезах, мы говорили: «Не обращай внимания…» Я-то обучалась на дому высокопоставленными частными учителями и не знаю, каково учиться в коллективе со сверстниками. А отец всю жизнь провёл на своей фабрике по производству технологий и вырос до директора предприятия. Лишь позже он начал повышать квалификацию в Оксфордском университете. А теперь её нет нигде. Это наша плата за то, что мы так отнеслись к ней…

И женщина залилась слезами. Кэтрин налила ей чаю и погладила по плечу, пытаясь успокоить. Пока её не было, столько всего произошло. А ведь, если бы она была рядом, этого могло и не произойти.

_Почему же ты, Кэт, такая гадкая? А ведь Артем никогда не показывала, что ей плохо, и по ней нельзя было сказать, что над ней издеваются. Никогда ничего такого она ей не рассказывала! Неужели между ними за все одиннадцать лет не появилось тесного доверия? Или это не те темы, которые Артемия хотела с ней обсуждать?_

Эти мысли терзали девушку, но теперь было поздно пить боржоми.

— Я постараюсь её найти, миссис Фаулер. Я уверена, она найдётся, — сказала Кэтрин. Раздался звонок в дверь.

— Только бы это была она, — с надеждой выдохнула миссис Фаулер и пошла открывать. Кэтрин боялась, что после предательства подруга не захочет её видеть, но ей хотелось убедиться, что всё хорошо закончится. Женщина открыла дверь и ахнула. На пороге стоял тот самый незнакомец в подгоревшем сером плаще и сильным ожогом на левой половине лица. Плащ был нараспашку, и Кэтрин видела его приоткрытое тело по пояс, на котором были царапины. Странно, что он так расхаживал по Лондону, и его до сих пор не упекли в психиатрическую клинику или хотя бы не отвели к жандармам, «поговорить по душам». Несмотря на дефекты, он был статен и вполне привлекателен, высок, с очаровательной улыбкой. Однако злобный безумный оскал заставил героинь содрогнуться всем телом. Так улыбались разве что самые отбитые психопаты.

— Опять Вы? – испугалась Фаулер.

— Где девчонка? – спросил он надменным и шипящим голосом, не ставя хозяйку дома ни в грош.

— Какое Вам дело до неё?! – у женщины уже начинался приступ паники. – Её нет! Оставьте нас в покое!

— Так, вот, госпожа Фаулер, — спокойно сказал парень. – Я даю Вам два-три дня, чтобы найти Артемию. Иначе я вас тут всех просто на фарш пущу.

— Как Вы смеете мне угрожать?! – возмутилась хозяйка. – Охрана!

К незнакомцу подбежали охранники и попытались вывести его, но он создал невидимое лезвие, которым пронзил всех за считанные секунды. Кэтрин была уверена, что это не его тело так движется, а он очень быстро транспортируется в пространстве. Именно транспортируется, перемещается, а не бегает или прыгает, как кунгфуист из китайских боевиков. Это выглядело настолько неправдоподобно, что Кэтрин хотела бы проснуться, либо заснуть и не просыпаться. Парень шагнул через порог, наступая на миссис Фаулер.

— Я же предупреждал. Со мной шутки плохи, госпожа Фаулер. Я блефовать не намерен, — говорил он, улыбаясь настолько угрожающе, что даже лучшие актеры отдали бы многое за умение так скалиться в роли злодея во время съёмок нагнетающей сцены. – Если она всё-таки вернётся, можете ей так и передать: что я могу разрушить этот мир одним щелчком пальцев. Но я не буду этого делать, так как не это моя основная цель. Поэтому я буду просто жестоко мучить людей, её близких и многих других, чтобы ей стало больно.

— Как она узнает?! – возмутилась Кэтрин. – Может быть, она очень далеко, может быть, в другом мире, в другой стране, или её вообще уже нет в живых!

— Ничего не может, — нагло возразил незнакомец. – Я бы первый узнал о её смерти. Как и она сможет почувствовать грядущую смерть близких. Не так ли? – и он странно взглянул на Кэтрин, будто знал, о чём они гадали на картах Таро.

— Проваливайте! – прошептала Фаулер и тут же в незнакомца ударила взрывная волна, отбросив его за пределы дома.

— Что это было? – выдохнула Кэтрин, когда они остались одни. Семейка Фаулеров всегда заставляла её сомневаться в том, что она о них знала, но чтобы настолько…

— Не знаю. Вокруг меня как будто щит вырос! – вздыхала миссис Фаулер.

— Вы точно никогда его не видели? – удивилась девушка.

— Уверена более чем, — ответила та.

— Могу я Вас попросить об одной маленькой услуге?

— Мы всегда рады тебе, Кэт, ты наш лучший друг семьи и можешь рассчитывать на нас, — ответила женщина. – Хоть сейчас и не лучшее время…

— Я могу поискать какую-нибудь книгу из Вашей фамильной библиотеки, чтобы подарить брату? У него день рождения, и я просто в растерянности.

— Я, кажется, знаю, что ему понравится, — сквозь слёзы улыбнулась мать.

* * *

Эдан играл в солдатиков в гостиной, подаренных отцом и матерью. Он отказался идти в Луна-парк без сестры, которую он считал одной из героинь историй Артемии. Без них этот мир не был бы целостным, ведь они были проводниками в этом мире и показывали всё, что там было. Эдан же додумывал какие-то свои законы в этом мире, какие-то предлагала Элис. Эдан представлял, что сегодня отправится искать Артемию в Атлантис, но ему может помешать Дрэй.

— Нет! Не трогай её! Я приказываю тебе остановиться! – кричал маленький солдатик.

— Я должен это сделать! И никто меня не остановит!

— Тогда ты должен со мной сразиться!

— Я убью тебя!

— А-а-а!

В гостиную вошёл отец и, улыбнувшись, взял газету в руки. Мистер Дуглас Райан имел густую, но аккуратную бороду, которую подстригал в одном очень дорогом салоне на углу с вывеской «Барбридж». Иногда ему это делала его жена, Маргарет Райан, которая была очень хозяйственной и на все руки мастерица. Сегодня Дуглас курил трубку с запахом миндаля и посиживал на обивном диване с газетой в руках. В комнату вошла Маргарет Райан, очень ухоженная, аккуратная женщина, от которой всегда пахло каким-то ручным дорогим мылом, и принесла ему кофе. Она щеголяла в своём винтажном платье с кружевами, а передние рыжие волосы собирала на затылке заколкой, чтобы они не мешались. — Благодарю, любимая, — сказал Дуглас, принимая напиток. Эдан не обращал на них никакого внимания, он слишком витал в облаках, в своём выдуманном мире.

— Как дела на фабрике? – поинтересовалась жена, чмокнув мужа в щёку.

— Всё так же, как и обычно, — улыбнулся муж сквозь усы. – Одна крупная компания предлагает сотрудничество на очень выгодных для нас условиях: они будут платить нам за производство поездов определённого макета, индивидуально для них. Так что наши дела идут вверх!

— Радостная новость, — улыбнулась Маргарет. – Думаю, пора накрывать на стол, скоро придёт Кэтрин.

— Отлично! – обрадовался Дуглас. – Наконец-то вся семья в сборе! Эдан! Ты слышал? Скоро сестра придёт!

— Это она! – обрадовался брат, услышав звонок в дверь, оторвался от своих игр и побежал открывать.

На пороге стояла милая девушка с короткой стрижкой под мальчика в чёрной замшевой куртке.

— Кэт! Кэт! Ты не представляешь, что произошло! – восклицал он, прыгая вокруг неё, пока она раздевалась в проходной.

— Что? – полюбопытствовала она.

— Я отправился искать Артемию, и узнал, что она в Атлантисе! Но её преследует Дарк-Дрэй и…

— М-м-м… Братец, — Кэтрин пыталась изобразить интерес, но у неё это плохо получалось. – Сейчас не до шуток…

— Я видел Дрэя! Я приходил к нам в маленький сад! — вдруг добавил мальчик. — Это же невозможно, — пожала плечами Кэтрин, совсем забыв, как они любили друг другу подыгрывать.

— Я тебе покажу, как только его увижу! – сказал Эдан. – Он в сером капюшоне с обгоревшим лицом!

Кэтрин впала в ступор. Конечно, ясно, что фантазия мальчика дала такой ход фантазии, и она навыдумывал себе невесть что, но это была настоящая опасность, если этот уродец ошивается возле их дома.

— Он ищёт её! – грозно повысил голос Эдан. – Но он не знает, что её здесь нет… Тс-с-с-с! Кэтрин подошла к двери, которая выходила в сад и присмотрелась через стеклянное покрытие, но там никого не было.

— Эдан, — выдохнула она. – У тебя разыгралось воображение. Ты всё такой же маленький необразованный ребёнок!

— Я тебе докажу, что он приходил! – обиженно протянул Эдан, но сестра лишь взлохматила ему чёлку и обняла.

— С днём Рождения, брат! – сказала она и вручила ему книгу, обёрнутую в бумагу.

Он начал быстро и аккуратно распаковывать её и вскоре перед ним открылась красивая обложка какого-то фэнтазийного мира. Кэтрин отметила, что некоторые существа очень похожи на тех, что рисовала Артем, но она не хотела на это смотреть. Она была разочарована в жизни и поняла, что никакого такого мира не существует, и не будет существовать. От осознания этого факта ей было очень обидно, и девушка решила навсегда выкинуть все эти игры и фантазии из головы, чтобы эта боль её больше не волновала. Кэт понимала, что её брата ждёт то же разочарование, хоть и прошло уже лет десять, как он не желает прощаться со этим миром фантазий. Правда, рано или поздно ли, такой момент всё равно наступит. И его ждёт сильная боль… Кэтрин тяжело вздохнула, но не хотела ничего ему говорить. Хотя, скорее всего, это была её странная скрытая агрессия, которую она не могла побороть. Взрослые всегда всё списывают на подростковый максимализм, но она была уверена, что не готова к учёбе и чему-то серьёзному. Но кого в этом мире могло волновать её мнение?

— Кэт, скажи, ты больше не веришь в Атлантис? – вдруг задал ей опасный вопрос Эдан.

Слова прогремели в ушах девушки и отозвались где-то в глубинах её души молниеносным эхом.

— Я… — промямлила она, думая, что лучше сказать. – Верю, конечно. Пойми, я сейчас очень занята, и…

— Артемия исчезла из-за тебя, — грустно сказал братец. – Ты перестала верить в её мир…

_Детей очень сложно обмануть…_

— Эдан, — начала она как можно мягче, хотя сама уже сомневалась в своих словах. – Прошу понять. Артемия исчезла. Её ищет этот странный тип в сером плаще, и я абсолютно не понимаю, что здесь происходит… Я пытаюсь разобраться, но этот человек обладает необычными способностями, и если с вами что-то случится, я этого не прощу…

Эдан с удивлением на неё посмотрел.

— А сестра найдёт Артемию? – спросил он.

— Да, я постараюсь. — выдохнула Кэт, облокотившись о косяк. – Теперь пойдём есть торт. А потом в Луна-парк.


	5. IV. Другой мир.

_Все те же 100 лет до н.э., планета Атланта, весна..._

* * *

Бурый медведь широко зевнул и поднялся на лапы. Сегодняшнее утро было солнечным и тёплым, поэтому просыпаться после зимней спячки было вдвойне приятно. Однако медведь проснулся раньше положенного по неизвестной причине. Он что-то чувствовал. Что-то нехорошее надвигалось в их земли, и необходимо было что-то предпринять. Животное начало принюхиваться, выходя из берлоги, и нашло первую пищу – ранние ягоды. Позже к нему присоединился медвежонок, и они занялись лакомством. Правда, этого оказалось мало, и они отправились вниз к реке, чтобы наловить рыбы.

— Что-то не так… — сказал взрослый медведь. Это был самец, уже возмужавший и готовый к сватовству с самками, а вот тот, что поменьше был совсем крохой.

— Что случилось, папа? – спросил сын.

— Я просто чувствую это. Запахи другие стали, — ответил медведь.

— Люди? – спросил кроха.

— Нет…

— Эти, как их… Голубоволосые?

— Нет же. Совсем иное. Будь то человек, я бы почувствовал точно. Погоди-ка… — медведь приблизился к берегу речки.

На земле валялась дохлая рыба.

— Ура! Не придётся ловить! – обрадовался медвежонок и бросился к еде, но отец его остановил.

— Стой-ка. Тебе не кажется это очень подозрительным?

— А что не так?

— А ты подумай…

Внезапно рыба начала становиться прозрачной прямо у них на глазах, медленно исчезая из виду, как лёд, который таял. Животные этих земель были практически разумные, поэтому отреагировали почти как люди.

— Что это с ней? – удивился кроха.

— Не знаю, Пафни, — встряхнул головой медведь. – Главное не трогай тут ничего. Кажется, здесь земли стали неблагоприятными. Нам придётся уйти.

— Уйти?! – встряла в разговор маленькая писклявая птица.

— Майэ! – чуть не испугался тот. – Ты уже вернулась с юга?

— Мы еле унесли оттуда крылья, — трепетала птичка. – Ты не поверишь, что там происходило, Котто.

— Что же?

— Что-то ужасное. Мир распадался на мельчайшие частицы, включая землю, деревья и живых существ, а некоторые превращались в призраков!

Медведь удивлённо прорычал, но подтолкнул сына носом и сказал ему, что они уходят.

— Еле верится во всё это, но с утра здесь была мёртвая рыба, — пояснил он летающей подружке. – Придётся кочевать, чтобы найти более благоприятные условия.

— Там впереди есть огромное озеро! – вспомнила Майэ. – Уверена: рыбы там очень много!

— Спасибо, Майэ, в долгу не останусь! – отозвался тот и прибавил шагу.

Они спустились по склону и подошли к огромному водоёму, где наловили много рыбины и наелись.

— Что же она всё-таки имела в виду под «распадался на частицы»? И кто такие призраки? – не унимался Пафни.

— Мне бы самому понять, — почесался Котто. – А призраки это умершие существа, отправившиеся в мир духов.

— Страшно… — на спину сына пробежали мурашки. – Они опасны для нас? Отец не ответил, но ему самому стало не по себе.

— Если духа разозлить, он может натворить дел или как минимум сильно напугать, — сказал он.

— А как же от них обороняться? – поинтересовался детёныш.

Котто помолчал, почесался и немного погодя ответил:

— Лучше просто не злить.

Они видели стада животных, шедших через равнину, вдоль озера, в горы, и удивлённо на них смотрели.

— Пап, а куда они идут? – вопрошал любопытный мишка.

— Сейчас спросим, — ответил медведь и подошёл к стаду лам.

— Куда вы путь держите? – спросил он.

— Далеко за горы, — ответил сильный олень.

— Но зачем?

— В мире что-то происходит, и говорят, что за горами, куда следуют киты, мы будем все в безопасности.

— Даже киты туда мигрируют? Но кто сказал?

— Киты говорят, они поют длинную песнь вот уже несколько дней, созывая всех отсюда! – ответил олень и побрёл дальше. — И лучше их послушаться...

— Странно, — нахмурился Котто и покачал головой. – Очень странно…

— Куда сейчас, пап? – спросил Пафни.

— Думаю, в горы. В любом случае надо найти Совет Зверей и всё узнать.

Они прошли ещё немного, и Котто почуял странный запах.

— Стой-ка, Пафни. Я что-то чувствую…

— Люди? – испугался мишка.

— Нет, Пафни. Это аватари, — задумчиво протянул отец и посмотрел на небо.

— Разве они до сих пор существуют? – удивился Пафни.

— Да, сынок. Это самая древняя раса. Был слух, что их уничтожило племя дронов. Но теперь я понимаю, что он ложный. Но почему их запах расстилается на пути к горам? Что они-то там забыли?

— Если я правильно всё унюхал, то их всего двое, пап, — сказал медвежонок, поводив носом.

— Тем не менее, опасность есть, — рассуждал Котто, хоть и не сбавлял шаг. – Но с толпой зверей им точно не справиться. Их просто затопчут. Хотя ни разу ещё аватари не нападали на медведей! Однако мясом они всё же питаются. Будь осторожен и держись позади меня. Если там, за горами есть другая жизнь, значит, лучше будет перебраться туда. Ты ведь тоже так считаешь?

— Думаю да! – согласился Пафни и принялся бегать по берегу озера.

И они шли дальше, хоть запах аватари их сильно смущал, но остальные животные были, как будто напуганы, и им уже было не до этого. 

* * *

_Холодно… Здесь почти ничего нет. Только пустыня. Странное место. Как будто я не в своём мире. Я останавливаюсь и переминаюсь, слушая, как скрипит под ногами блестящий снег, глотаю ртом снежинки и наблюдаю на небе кучу звёзд. Я точно не в Аркадии, не в Великобритании и не в Лондоне. У нас нет такого тёмного неба: за фонарями и неоновыми вывесками оно просто исчезает. Не видела ничего прекраснее. Здесь много странных голосов, как будто зовущих меня, но они улетают куда-то в белое пространство и расстраиваются, что я не могу пойти с ними. Не могут же это быть снежинки? Они же не говорят... Хотя, постойте. Это что, маленькие человечки? Какие странные. Они постоянно плачут и рассеиваются, но потом появляются снова. Очень странное явление, которому я не могу найти логику. Хотя, у нас на Аркадии есть насекомые, живущие буквально день, например, бабочки. Но это ведь совсем другое…_

Кэтрин заметила, что одета по погоде, хоть это и было странно, ведь только что она была в дождливой Англии, где по стенам домов прогуливались нелепые механические кошки и голографические женщины.

На улице всюду росли кристаллы. Яркий и мощный свет ударил в её глаза, заставил зажмуриться и прикрыться рукой, но когда она привыкла к свету, перед ней открылся шикарный вид белоснежной пустыни, окружённой лесами.

Шаг вперёд. Снег громко хрустел под её ногами и переливался на свету. Снежинки били ей в лицо. Когда она обошла лес и подошла ближе к подножию горы, увидела гигантских китов на небе, которые плыли среди тёмных облаков, как будто в воде.

_Мне это снится?_

Героиня с улыбкой рассматривала шествие гигантов над горными вершинами. Она спустилась вниз по холму и решила проследовать за стадом, держась от них подальше, но и так, чтобы видеть их. Исполины плыли медленно, не торопясь, и напевая какую-то песню на своём зверином языке. Кэтрин было холодно, но всё ещё терпимо. Когда стадо скрылось где-то в белой гуще облаков, девушка увидела вдали чьи-то поселения.

_Это не укладывается у меня в голове… Киты в небе._

Также здесь было дерево. Очень странное дерево. Безжизненное. Посреди заснеженной пустыни. Чёрное, будто обгорелое…

Кэт подошла ближе. Вдали от дерева полыхал костёр, а рядом пыхтела странная штука с большой трубой и огромным непонятным механизмом, напоминающим котёл, в котором светилось что-то зелёное. Технологии напоминали очень паровые технологии, доведённые до грани фантастики. Более того, она видела такие только в сказках и книгах, в отделе жанра "стимпанк", и то они лишь отдалённо напоминали сейчас то, что выросло перед ней. Из одной из трубок валил горячий зелёный пар, а с рычагами отчаянно боролся какой-то старикашка, нервно пыхтя и ругаясь неизвестными девушке словами.

— Простите… — вырвалось у неё.

Старик оторвался от своей махины и немного злобно уставился на неё. На крючковатом носу у него были чёрные очки, из-за которых были видны хитрые глазёнки. Огромный полысевший лоб, выпирающий подбородок и толстое замшевое пальто очень старого кроя, по которому шили, возможно, лишь во времена развития паровых технологий. Как будто он был из их мира, но у Кэтрин закрались сомнения.

— Что тебя занесло сюда? – лицо старика немного изменилось, и черты его сгладились.

— Да я… Случайно тут оказалась, — пожала девушка плечами.

— Как можно случайно тут оказаться? – усмехнулся экспериментатор, поправив очки.

— Мы ведь… На Аркадии? – уточнила Кэтрин.

— В смысле? — ответил старик.

— Я имела в виду, на планете Аркадия, — попробовала девушка выдавить улыбку.

— Так и знал, что наш мир не единственный! – воскликнул старик. – Только у нас это не планета, а шар, который вертится в галактике Салактум вокруг огромной звезды, и мы называем его Атланта. Расскажешь мне подробнее о вашем мире?

_Атланта? Та самая? О которой говорила Артемия? Да быть того не может! Кэт, очнись! И приди в себя! Параллельных миров не существует, наука это не доказала, а значит…_

— Ну у нас есть такая вещь как интернет. Всемирная система или же… организация объединённых компьютерных сетей для хранения и передачи информации. Компьютер – это по-другому машина, только она не ездит, она пассивно работает. Раньше там можно было найти почти любую, не скрытую от людей, информацию о нашем мире, послушать музыку, посмотреть фильмы, то есть истории… Как бы… Анимированные картинки.

— А как работает этот… Интернет?

— Это сеть машин, если хотите, паутина. Она невидимая, так как мы теперь можем связывать их лишь одними модемами, маленькими устройствами, которые кодируют информацию и передают её другой машине, на которую захотим. Сейчас хотят создать даже виртуальный мир, который будет создан с помощью каких-то энергосистем, работающих практически бесперебойно. То есть, теоретически мы сможем увидеть в этом мире человека, который находится на другой краю света, и даже прикоснуться к нему. Но это уже будет ненастоящее касание, это будет ощущение, заданное нам микрокомпьютером, который мы носим на запястье. Говорят, ещё хотят изобрести чипы и внедрять их в спинной мозг. То есть если вдруг он работает неисправно, вряд ли мы что-то почувствуем, а иногда и подключиться не сможем. Однако сейчас на грани фантастики.

Старик снял очки и посмотрел на неё восхищёнными глазами.

— Я… Так хочу попасть в этот мир! Это ведь гениально! Вы превзошли нас на несколько лет вперёд! Потрясающе!

— Да, но у нас когда-то тоже люди бегали с камнями и палками и охотились на мамонтов… Очень давно.

— Если сейчас не бегают, где же сейчас мамонты? – удивился старик.

— Ну… Они вымерли, — пожала плечами Кэтрин.

— Но почему?!

— Изменение климата и исчезновение тех ресурсов, которыми они питались, — девушка посмотрела в сторону, на странную конструкцию из металла, которая продолжала пыхтеть и извергать пары. – А что это за штука?

— Я астроном-ловец звёзд, — ответил старик. – Это устройство позволяет поймать звезду. Не в буквальном, конечно смысле, но с помощью него можно поймать определённые волны, а с помощью них выкачать энергию из звезды. Меня люди из-за этого изобретения считают сумасшедшим! Потому что ещё никто до меня до такого не додумался! Он подошёл к устройству, посмотрел в трубку, похожую на телескоп, и начал дёргать за определённые рычаги. Затем он направил трубу на небо, покрутил какие-то кнопки и начал крутить большое колесо. Котёл начал пыхтеть ещё сильнее, пар стал гуще. Принцип работы Кэт не очень поняла.

— При определённой силе давления воды эта труба создает электрическую энергию, а труба должна притянуть энергию звезды.

— Вы точно сумасшедший… — протянула Кэтрин.

Вскоре из трубы вырвался луч света, который попал прямо в небо. Спустя время луч погас, а Кэтрин почувствовала странную вибрацию вокруг. И с тёмно-синего неба упал золотистый луч света прямо в трубу. Учёный начал бегать и суетиться, быстро захлопнул крышку трубы, потянул за рычаги и подошёл к огромной конструкции, откуда забрал несколько сосудов, с двух сторон заключённых в металлические покрышки. В них светилось нечто золотистое.

— Как… это возможно? Вы же знаете, что звёзды огромные, а они очень далеко! Даже если это магия, мы бы просто умерли! – пыталась понять девушка.

— В нашем мире звёзды очень малы, настолько, что их можно было бы держать дома как домашнее животное, — пояснил сумасшедший. – Но они выделяют огромное количество энергии, лишь рождаясь и умирая. Поэтому я ловлю именно молодые звёзды.

Кэтрин всё равно едва ли верила. Этот мир не подчинялся привычным им законам. Тут можно поймать звезду в колбу, спокойно отнести домой и поставить на стол, чтобы она служила источником света, пока спустя миллиарды лет не взорвётся и не станет новой звездой. Или всё иначе? Если бы у них в мире так получали вечную энергию и свет, это решило бы все их проблемы.

— Что вы делаете с этой энергией? – спросила девушка.

— Несём в город, — сказал учёный. – Там есть, кому она может пригодиться. Ты поможешь мне?

— Ладно.

_Если верить современной астрофизике их Землеподобного мира и их вселенной, то через несколько миллиардов лет все эти звёзды должны сжаться, коллапсировать, а значит стать впоследствии чёрными дырами, которые начнут всё в себя засасывать. Это если бы на их планете попробовали бы создать мини-Солнце искусственными способами. Но что тогда? И подчиняются ли тем же законам звёзды в их мире, на Атланте? Хотя после летающих китов, она уже сомневалась в этом._

Через минуту они уже шагали с целой повозкой таких сосудов со звёздной энергией. Вдали показались огни.

— О, сумасшедший Билл вернулся! – раздался голос с вышки. К учёному подбежали люди, в частности мужчины, и окружили повозку.

— Ух ты, как много! И насколько этого хватит?

— На целый год точно, — ответил старик. – Разбирайте!

— Ты молодец, — подошёл к нему смуглый плотный мужчина. – Хоть и сумасшедший! У тебя новая помощница, я погляжу?

— Да, — махнул рукой старик, лишь бы от него отстали.

— Сколько я должен тебе?

— Как всегда, — пожал Билл плечами. – Ни больше, ни меньше.

Глава города приготовил железные деньги и отдал их старику. Тот жадно пересчитал их и сложил во внутренний карман пальто.

— Откуда малявка взялась? – спросил мужчина.

— Долгая история, подобрал где-то в старой деревне далеко отсюда, — ответил сумасшедший Билл.

— Теперь понятно, почему так непохожа на здешнюю, — добро усмехнулся глава. – Как ты в общем? Не хвораешь?

— Ты же знаешь, я принимаю эти препараты, которые поддерживают мне жизнь. Без них я бы давно загнулся, — прокряхтел учёный.

— Ладно, бывай! — улыбнулся мужик, легко хлопнул старика по плечу и обратился к Кэтрин. – Береги его! Кто знает, сколько он продержит ещё. А без него не продержим и мы.

Мужчины забрали сосуды, погрузили их на телеги и увезли куда-то вглубь города.

— Почему Вы не сказали им правду? – поинтересовалась Кэтрин.

— Потому что они бы не поверили, а в ином случае приняли бы за аборигенку.

— Аборигенку? В смысле?

— Из-за длины волос. Здесь конечно встречаются похожие, но не часто, — ответил тот. – А с голубоволосыми мы давно воюем.

— Но почему?

— Очень давно мы основали здесь город, Архару. Но мы стали замечать, что эти сосуды с энергией пропадают. Когда мы выставили охрану, выяснилось, что это местные их зачем-то воруют. Мы предполагаем, что им тоже зачем-то нужна энергия, но они делают это уже несколько лет. И вот загадка: для чего? Ведь одного такого сосуда хватает на год, если не больше…

Он немного замялся, потом пошарил в кармане и вручил ей немного монет.

— На, заработала!

Они ушли из города и остановились в хижине, неподалёку от леса, где жил этот старик. Но Кэтрин понимала, что ей надо как-то вернуться домой, в её мир.


	6. V. Тайна Чарльза

_Аркадия, 1927 г., Лондон._

* * *

Артемия с грохотом выпала в свою комнату из портала и громко выругалась, отряхивая руки. С ней из того мира даже залетел снег, и ей пришлось убираться, лишь бы родители ничего не заподозрили.

Она старалась идти по наиболее людным улицам, чтобы её трудно было заметить в толпе. Девушка решила доверить эти кристаллы человеку, которому доверяла чуть больше, чем себе в плане исследования.

Кроме того, добрый старик Чарльз Эрвин не имел никакого спонсирования от государства на свои исследования, поэтому занимался наукой только для себя. Но и в этом был небольшой минус правительству – они не получали его открытий и изобретений, даже когда предлагали ему выступать на научных конференциях и показать миру то, чего он добился. С Артемией они познакомились совершенно случайно на одной из научных выставок, где Чарльз читал лекции и рассказывал о своих экспедициях. С тех пор они неразлучные друзья.

Чарльз научился делать особые лекарства, которых не было в аптеках, проводил кучу физических и химических экспериментов, мог проверить, насколько древний документ или предмет, хранил у себя дома вещи, добытые на раскопках, а также очень давно возглавил экспедицию в Сибирь, целью которой было найти следы древней цивилизации. Он решился на это, когда группа, добывающая необходимые камни у подножия гор, услышала странные звуки, а некоторые даже видели странных существ, которые странно завывали. После встречи с этими существами, люди чувствовали общее недомогание, слышали голоса в голове и им постоянно снились странные сны о параллельном севере. Чарльз отправился туда с группой исследователей, чтобы убедиться, что эти слухи не вымысел, хотя массовым сумасшествием и слабоумием это нельзя было назвать: добытчики не путались в показаниях, и хронология событий полностью совпадала, даже когда их проверили на детектор лжи и осмотрели психиатры – люди были полностью вменяемы и здоровы.

Старик вернулся из экспедиции один, но никому не спешил рассказывать, что там произошло, хотя общественность очень хотела узнать результат похода и общее самочувствие исследователя. Но когда Чарльз уже подготовил доклад, случилось несчастье – внезапно умерла его жена, Фрэя, самый близкий и понимающий человек из всего его окружения.

Горе учёного не знало границ, и он пожалел о том, что последние годы жизни не провёл со своей женой. Он винил во всём этот проклятый поход в Сибирь, самого себя и возненавидел свою работу. Чарльз стал более замкнутым после этого и более грустным и спокойным. В его жизни произошли изменения, связанные с бытовыми привычками и вкусами. Он стал курить трубку, перестал брить бороду и отдалённо мог напомнить более ухоженного и аккуратного Радагаста из книги Толкина, не считая типично-английского костюма, сшитого по писку моды 20-х. Он увлёкся философией и стал интересоваться вопросами мироздания, цитировал многих ученых и философов, иногда бредил и внезапно извинялся, либо просил о помощи. Ему казалось, будто бы его преследуют какие-то существа, что против него люди строят козни, а правительство охотится за его мозгом, чтобы извлечь какие-то тайные знания, однако все его суеверия и опасения были напрасны – шум вокруг новости о его возвращении из Сибири уже давно утих. Правда… Были некоторые люди, которым было любопытно узнать, что такое он увидел на перевале возле подножия гор.

Артемия постучалась в дверь, но открыли не сразу.

— Кто здесь? – раздался недовольный голос. – Сейчас прогоню вон!

— Артемия Фаулер! – отозвалась та.

— Не верю! Вон отсюда!

— «Бог моего бога – не мой господь!» – сказала Артемия.

— «Тварь моего творения – не моя тварь!» — ответил Чарльз, смягчившись.

Замок щёлкнул и дверь отворилась. Это был их личный пароль, который знали только учёный и девушка. «Бог моего бога…» — это своеобразная иерархия богов в мире Атланты по версии Шалантама, которую выдумала школьница. Предполагалось, что Атланту и Салактум создал один бог, которого в свою очередь создал другой бог, и того ещё один бог. Дословно это означало, что жители Спирии, исповедовавшие многобожие, как правило, обращали внимание больше на более приземлённых богов из всего пантеона, нежели на их «отцов» и «дедов», так как первые были к людям ближе и могли даже иногда тактильно взаимодействовать. Остальных же обычно никто в глаза даже и не видел, и они не играли существенной роли в жизни людей, так как бог бога не отвечал за судьбу богов второго, а второй не отвечал за миры и планеты последнего.

А так как только Артемия пользовалась этой интересной фразой и только Кэтрин, Эдан и Чарльз знали об устройстве Шалантама, старик сразу понял, кто за дверью.

На пороге стоял немного уставший, но поразительно добрый, пожилой мужчина с полысевшей головой, но ухоженной и аккуратной бородой, и если бы он не подстригался у милой парикмахерши на Уилл-стрит, вскоре превратился бы в самого Чарльза Дарвина.

Он пригласил Артемию зайти и налил ей ягодного чаю. В его доме царил порядок и чистота, хотя местами, конечно, можно было увидеть нагромождённые предметы, которые, видимо, были приобретены совсем недавно, и Чарльз выбирал им своё пристанище. В остальном, его дом был похож на настоящий музей: африканские маски, тотемы, идолы, кости, странные камни, египетские статуэтки, кувшины из Греции, китайские шкатулки, японские мечи и театральные маски и много всего другого, что могло привлечь даже неподкованного человека.

Так-то Чарльз был человеком весьма педантичным и совсем не мог заниматься исследованиями, пока в его лаборатории или кабинете что-то не убрано и постоянно мешается. И если у его совсем не было времени прибраться, он нанимал уборщицу или предлагал Артемии помочь ему с уборкой за помощь с уроками и вкусную еду.

— Что привело тебя на этот раз, о дивный, алый лепесток, упавший с головы Деметры, куда-то дальше на восток, несущийся с потоком ветра? – стихами заговорил Чарльз.

Если он говорил стихами, значит, у старика было отличное настроение, что не могло не радовать, ведь после возвращения из Сибири его редко увидишь в таком расположении духа.

— Если я расскажу, Вы не будете считать меня сумасшедшей? – осторожно поинтересовалась Артемия. – Это может прозвучать очень бредово…

— Милая моя Артемия, — мягко улыбнулся старик. – Я не знал и дня, когда бы у меня промелькнул хоть кусочек мысли, что ты можешь быть одержимой или слабоумной. Я всегда верил в твою целеустремлённость и желание познавать мир. Ты очень хороший друг, так что я весь во внимании!

Артемия решила ничего не говорить, а прежде показать то, из-за чего она решилась пойти на риск. На раскрытой ладони она протянула ему один из кристаллов из параллельного мира.

Чарльз взял его в руку и внимательно осмотрел через лупу. Он вертел его и так и сяк, пробовал подносить к свету, то в темноту: камень сильно заинтересовал его, можно сказать, озадачил. Учёный и Артемия прошли в его лабораторию, где он положил его под микроскоп и долго глядел в окуляр оборудования, подкручивая винты.

В какой-то момент, он взял его в руку и немного посерьёзнел.

— Где ты его взяла?

— Там, куда попасть практически невозможно, — ответила девушка. – Эти кристаллы, если срастаются вместе, образуют кристальный цветок, который может распускаться и сиять сам по себе.

Глаза Чарльза распахнулись, хоть Артемия и предупреждала его, что новость может оказаться абсурдной. Чарльз выскочил из лаборатории, попал к себе в кабинет и вытащил из тайного сейфа где-то в шкафу свою толстенную записную книжку со вложенными фотографиями и показал их Артемии.

— Взгляни сюда, — сказал он. Девушка осмотрела снимки и поняла, что на них был заснят весь процесс раскрытия цветка и его светопредставление.

— Это… Это невозможно! – ахнула она, широко распахнув глаза. – Неужели, в Сибири есть точно такие же?

— Я поклялся себе, что никогда не буду вспоминать об этом месте, не буду пытаться вернуться туда и продолжить исследование, что никто никогда не узнаёт о том, что я писал. Но теперь всё изменилось. Я хочу отправиться туда снова! Но прежде всего, я изучу этот кристалл, если ты, конечно же, не против. Но не хочешь ли ты сказать, что переместилась в пространстве и оказалась в Сибири?

— В некоторых местах Лондона и более отдалённых появляются пространственные разломы. И когда я рискнула шагнуть в один из них, я оказалась в совсем другом мире! – с восхищением рассказывала Артемия. – Там бродят подозрительные гиганты, растут эти кристальные цветы и есть высоченная башня, до которой невозможно дойти… И ещё. Киты… Летающие в небе киты. Это поразительно.

Чарльз стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами, ведь это звучало настолько фантастически, будто к нему спустилась героиня из далёкого будущего, которая путешествует по мирам и во времени, о которых можно быть прочесть лишь в книгах. Но перед ним стояла самая обычная школьница со стрижкой каре и в чёрной молодёжной куртке.

— Если ты сейчас что-нибудь наколдуешь, я вырву себе волосы из бороды, — покачал головой Чарльз, но на лице Артемии возникла очень странная улыбка, и её руки засветились будто бы солнечным светом.

— Невероятно… — выдохнул учёный, немного отойдя от гостьи. – Это же… Это невозможно. Быть того не может! Я не верю! Повернулась к нему спиной и нарисовала в воздухе портал в тот мир.

— Вам надо это видеть, мистер Эрвин. Только учтите, что ваша жизнь больше не станет прежней. Никогда. Вы изменитесь навсегда и не сможете мыслить по-другому. Всё Ваше устоявшееся мировоззрение может разбиться вдребезги, на мелкие осколки. Готовы ли Вы к такому повороту событий? – спросила девушка, приглашая Чарльза пройти в портал.

— Пути назад не было ещё после всего того, что я увидел в горах Сибири, — грустно улыбнулся тот. – Мне терять нечего. Артемия взяла его за руку, и они скрылись в сияющем круге, который тут же рассеялся в воздухе на маленькие пылинки.


	7. Chapter 7

_Атлантис, 100 лет до н.э., те же дни_

* * *

Сунати, Санг и Сэйлунг, поднимались выше. Здесь уже был снег, кони шли медленно, ветер со всей силой бил им в лица, а закатное солнце окрашивало верхушки гор в золотистый цвет.

— Что-то не так! – вдруг сказал её отец и остановил лошадь. Он прицелился луком назад, но не выстрелил.

Сунати прислушалась. Позади них шла целая толпа разных зверей, которые направлялись в их сторону. Но что интересно, не было никакой давки, паники и беспорядка – животные чинно и дружно поднимались по проходу через горы, даже не боясь незнакомых запахов.

— Ладно, — расслабил Санг тетиву. – Но если на нас нападут, может подняться паника.

— Ты про дронов?

— Именно.

— Сами-то дроны знают о происходящем? – поинтересовалась Сунати.

— Мы-то и сами в неведении, — уныло вздохнул отец.

— Ты волнуешься? – удивилась Сунати, посмотрев на лицо брата.

Сэйлунг не ответил, но окинул её недовольным взглядом.

— Ладно, если честно да, мне не по себе, — сказал он, немного погодя.

— Просто ты даже не пытаешься подшутить надо мной, — заметила спутница.

— Ну почему же, — обиделся тот. – Ты, например, светловолосая и тебя это очень старит!

— Очень смешно! – надулась Сунати. – Тебе не кажется, что нам пора повзрослеть?

— А кое-кто замуж не хотел! – оскорбился тот.

— Я до сих пор не хочу замуж! – и Сунати показала ему язык.

— Да потому что ты маленькая, несобранная дура! – разозлился брат.

Кажется, ему не стоило повышать голос в горах, потому что началась тряска и на них понеслась лавина. Сунати хотела вспылить, но на это уже не было времени.

— Октурэк! – ругнулся Санг на языке их племени и стегнул лошадь. Но сдвинуться с места он не успел, как их начало сносить. Он оглянулся назад и увидел слева выступ с большой склонившейся над ним окаменелостью, и, дёрнув Сунанг за рукав, показал ей, куда следовать. Им удалось развернуть лошадей и со склона перепрыгнуть на безопасное место. Далось это с трудом, но скорость спуска с лавиной была высокой, поэтому с разбега прыжок удался, хоть приземлились они не очень удачно.

Сунати очнулась на тёмном камне в тени горной возвышенности, закрывшей их от тонн снега.

— Сунати, вставай! – потряс её за плечо отец.

— Пап… — вздохнула она и поднялась.

Лошади были в порядке и стояли чуть поодаль. Но зверей, кажется, снесло вниз.

— Мы не спасли животных, — погрустнела аватари.

— Мы на них охотимся, — отрезал Сэйлунг.

— Но ведь они зачем-то туда шли! Возможно, хотели спастись! – возражала она.

— Ты предлагаешь нырять в снег и вытаскивать каждого? – возмутился тот. — Из-за тебя мы чуть не погибли!

— Не надо было кричать! – ответила Сунати. — Это ты так на правду обижаешься?

— А ну хватит! – рявкнул на них отец. – Выезжаем!

Сунати села на свою лошадь, и увидела, куда они направлялись. Там был подъём слева от возвышенности, который извилистой дорогой тянулся по основной горе. Если бы не эти законы, обычаи и традиции, каждый шёл бы своей дорогой. Но, может быть, в их уходе был какой-то смысл? Ведь в мире явно творится что-то странное.

Большую часть времени они проделали молча.

Вскоре на полпути Санг вновь остановил коня и прислушался. Тут же в его сторону что-то быстро пролетело, но он остановил это рукой. Это оказалась стрела.

— Засада! – он выхватил лук и начал целиться в пространство. Тут с горы к ним начали спускаться дроны в чёрных лохмотьях. Дроны это такой вид людей, которые живут варварством или паразитированием, облагая племена непосильной данью. Они долгое время кочевали по горам, пока не нашли более благоприятные места обитания, но они уже были заняты суннами и скахами. Дроны действовали, как и обычно, но встретили отпор, а затем вмешался подозрительный старец и всех прогнал. Так они вернулись в горы, откуда и пришли. Но было ещё кое-что, что их напугало, отчего они никогда не ходили в другую сторону от гор.

Санг стрелял в дронов с поразительной скоростью, но их было слишком много. Их быстро окружили и угрожали проткнуть копьями.

— Не паникуйте, — сказал он своим спутникам.

— Я вообще молчу! – возразила Сунати. – Но сейчас не помешает закричать!

— Нет! Молчи! – возразил тот.

— Кидрил! – сказал один из дронов, путников стащили с лошадей и заткнули им рты, как будто догадались об их намерениях.

— Слишком громкие ребята, — сказал дрон на суннском. – Их прямиком к вождю! На них набросили сети и поволокли наверх. Солнце уже заходило за горизонт, и дроны зажгли факелы. Их привели на выровненную возвышенность, где горели костры и посадили рядом. Одной из особенностей дронов было то, что они совсем не боялись морозов и могли ходить с оголённым торсом по своему селению, и если придётся по снежным горам. Поэтому большинство здесь были полуобнажённые, включая вождя, который вышел к ним из шатра. Он был на удивление молодым, но это объяснялось тем, что главенство у них передавалось прямому наследнику, и возможно старейшина либо умер, либо был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы решать какие-то вопросы, хотя обычно стариков они забивали камнями, как только те становились беспомощными. Вождь был в чёрных штанах и плотной обуви из меха. Всё его тело было разрисовано белыми татуировками, а взгляд у него был хищный и неприветливый. Дроны не носили длинных волос, а ходили с коротко срезанными волосами. Сунати долго всматривалась в его лицо и узнала его. Это был тот парень, который хотел вернуться за ней много лет тому назад, когда дроны на них напали…

* * *

Котто и Пафни подошли к уступу горы, где начинался подъем.

— Странно, куда делись все звери? – удивился медвежонок.

Котто принюхался.

— Некоторые живы, — сказал он. – Другие попали в лавину. Какая страшная смерть. Но нам надо двигаться дальше.

— А другого пути нет?

— Увы. Все идут туда. И мы пойдём. Там должно быть лучше, — уверенно говорил Котто и ступил на снег.

Пафни вздохнул и тронулся за отцом. Но тут же к ним подскочил олень.

— Вы живы? – взволнованно спросил он.

— Мы только начали всходить, — ответил Котто. – Но нам очень жаль знать, что здесь такое произошло.

— Я глава звериного Совета, Битл. У вас в общине есть главный?

— Вы же знаете, что медведи не живут стаями, мы живём отдельными семьями! – ответил Котто. – Но если Вы ищите «большого медведя», то вам нужен Брэндо.

— К сожалению, он так и не явился к нам, — вздохнул олень. – Его ещё с утра не могли найти. Такое ощущение, что он исчез.

Пафни с отцом переглянулись.

— Как же он мог пропасть без вести? Главный медведь в наших лесах, — удивился медвежонок.

— Мы нашли в его берлоге странное послание, вычерченное когтями, — вспомнил Битл.

— Какое же? — «Я расщепляюсь. Бегите. Здесь скоро ничего не будет», — ответил олень.

По холкам медведей пробежал холодок. — Что же это значит? – удивился Пафни.

— Кажется, он говорит о том же, о чем и Майэ, — пробормотал Котто. – Она говорила, что объекты и животные распадаются на частицы, а кто-то исчезает. Впрочем, «исчезновение» и «расщепление» возможно одно и то же. И судя по всему, это явление движется сюда, как болезнь. Надо поспешить! Уходим!

И медведи отправились в путь. Олень собрал выживших, и они также пошли дальше в горы.

* * *

— Развяжите им рты! – сказал вождь. – И освободите их!

Сунати, Санг и Сэйлунг выпутались из сетей и предстали перед главой дронов. Несмотря на то, что они были свободны, бежать было некуда: в них целились из луков и копьями. И неизвестно какими ядами были пропитаны наконечники.

— Какая неожиданная встреча! Сколько лет я тщательно планировал захват тебя в плен, и вот ты сама пришла в мои сети! – обрадовался он.

— Позлорадствуй у меня! Один мой крик, и вас снесёт отсюда к чёрту! – сказала Сунати.

— Зачем же грубить своему будущему мужу? – усмехнулся вождь. – Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе тогда обещал? Сунати вздрогнула, а внутри у неё всё похолодело.

— Ты не тронешь мою дочь, — процедил сквозь зубы отец.

— Папаша… Я бы свернул тебе шею, но я не трогаю отцов своих жён, — мерзко улыбнулся дрон.

— Что за будущий муж? – недоверчиво спросил Санг.

— Это случилось, когда мне было десять лет, и в наши земли пришли дроны. Там был парень лет 15-ти, который пообещал мне кое-что… Когда мне стукнет шестнадцать лет, он за мной явится и сделает меня своей женой, — вспоминала Сунати.

Но внезапно между ними и вождём племени свалился огромный камень, покрытый перьями. Когда он распрямился, сложил крылья и оглянулся на молодую аватари, она разглядела в нём симпатичного юношу с чёрными длинными волосами.

— Она моя! – грозно сказал он дрону, загородив семью. – И я тебе её просто так не отдам!

И у защитника красным вспыхнули глаза. Даже Сунати стало страшно.

— Ты ещё кто такой? – небрежно бросил главарь. — Я её будущий муж, — гордо заявил парень и взял девушку за руку.

— Сзуко?! – удивился отец Сунати.

— Да, это я, — шепнул парень и обратился к злодею. – Имя!

— Он не называл своё имя… — ответила та.

— Ну как же! Я Дрейк-Вороное крыло!

— Дрейк-Вороное Крыло! – вспомнила Сунати. – Это ведь ты тогда украл мой поцелуй!

— О да, — Дрейк злорадно потёр руки. – Осталось украсть тебя полностью, и ты будешь навеки моей! Готовьте всё к свадьбе!

— Нет! — Тогда мне придётся убить тебя! – озверел Сзуко.

Сунати схватили и увели от Сзуко, связав ей руки, а вождь бил себя кулаками в грудь и становился в боевую стойку. Судя по всему, бой он решил проводить без оружия и уложить соперника голыми руками. Дроны начали бить в барабаны. Сзуко это нравилось всё меньше. У них в племени дрались только с оружием, и то не между собой, а с другими племенами или с животными, но никогда врукопашную. Шансы были малы. Но Сзуко решил не отступать и держал кулаки перед собой. Дрейк нанёс первый удар и попал противнику прямо в лицо. Защитник рухнул на землю, а Дрейк начал его избивать ногами.

— Да я его сама уложу! – обозлилась девушка, но отец удержал её.

Дрейк не ответил и продолжал забивать соперника, как Сзуко схватил его ногу и крепко сжал её в руке. Затем он повалил врага на землю, не давая ему подняться и не отпуская его ноги. Дрейк схватил его за шею и начал душить, тогда Сзуко пришлось его отпустить и схватить его за руки. Дрейк воспользовался этим и пнул его коленом в живот.

Изо рта Сзуко пошла кровь, но он как-то умудрился вывихнуть противнику пару пальцев на руках, и тот крича от боли, быстро от него отполз и начал выпрямлять себе пальцы. Это дало время Сзуко подняться на ноги и не выжидая нанести Дрейку удар ногой в живот. Тот отлетел в свой шатёр, не выдержал и взял в руки оружие. Охотнику пришлось уворачиваться, в какой-то момент он схватился за копьё и попытался вырвать его из рук противника, но вождь откинул его на приличное расстояние. Он подбежал к нему и в прыжке прицелился копьём прямо в сердце, но тот вовремя откатился и быстро поднялся.

Плечо было задето. Дрейк метнул в него копьё, но тот увернулся, и оружие попало в одного из дронов. Это его разозлило, и он хотел схватить Сзуко за горло, но тот остановил его. Вождь стал толкать соперника в костёр, и когда Сзуко уже почувствовал жар, подогнулся и перекинул Дрейка через себя. Тот кричал в страшной агонии и требовал убить их, а дроны накинули на него тряпку, чтобы потушить огонь. Сзуко загородил Сунати, и в его спину полетело несколько стрел.

— Нет! – воскликнула от ужаса аватари.

Она пожалела о том, что не хотела выйти за него замуж и внутри себя проклинала будущего жениха.

— Сунати… — пробормотал Сзуко. – Держись крепче…

— Ты умираешь! Ты о чём?

— Я сказал, держись крепче! – сказал тот.

Тут дроны поняли, что стрелы попали не в его спину, а в чёрное огромное крыло, которое росло из спины анимага. Его тело и частично лицо покрыли перья, а на ногах выросли когти. Глаза горели красным, словно это был сам дьявол. Сунати обхватила его шею руками, а Сзуко схватил за руки её отца и брата, оторвался от земли и взмыл в воздух. В них полетели стрелы, но воин ловко ушёл от них и скрылся в небе.


	8. VII. На пороге открытий

_Аркадия, Лондон, 1927 г._

* * *

Кэтрин проснулась рано утром от назойливого стука в дверь.

— Нэйтан?! Фу, боже! Ты вообще моешься?

— Может, погуляем? Выходной день!

— Мне надо учить уроки, отойди с прохода!

— Так всю жизнь и прозябаешь в своей учёбе! Надо смотреть на мир шире! – противным голосом пропищал тот и хлопнул дверью.

— Идиот… — протянула Кэт и прикрыла лицо рукой.

Мир шире в его понимании по ходу ограничивался банкой алкоголя в компании с милой девушкой, которой почему-то обязана была стать Райан, и её это уже начинало дико бесить. Несмотря на относительно продвинутое общество (если сравнивать с теми же годами на Земле), некоторые мозгом жили где-то в средневековье.

 _"Заболел бы где-нибудь сифилисом и его бы выселили отсюда, достал!"_ \- подумала она и услышала телефонный звонок.

— Кэти… — надрывисто вздохнула мать в трубку. – Эдан…

— Что-то не так? – удивилась девушка.

— Он исчез! Его нигде нет!

_Так… Сначала Артемия, затем Эдан. Что же происходит? Уж не связан ли с этим тот странный тип с обгоревшим лицом? Здесь что-то не чисто. Ух, он у неё ответит за всё…_

От злости у Кэтрин загорелись щёки, но она взяла себя в руки и спросила:

— Вы в полицию обращались?

— Да, отец уже там, я подключаю соседей… Я… Я не знаю, что ты ему наговорила, но пожалуйста, верни его домой.

— Он оставлял записку?

— Нет. Только флаг с синей звездой.

— Тогда я, кажется, знаю, где его искать, — ответила Кэт, и, заведя мотор мотоцикла, рванула в заброшенную деревню.

Здесь всё опустело после того, как они с Артемией перестали играть. Покосившиеся дома доживали свой век в одиночестве, без обитателей, без детского смеха и уличных игр. На минуту Кэт показалось, будто с крыши на неё смотрит сама Артемия, преследуя её по пятам, но это была лишь иллюзия, созданная её ноющей совестью, которая грызла девушку до сих пор. После Артемии только брат оставался отдушиной, и если сейчас она потеряет ещё и его, это ударит ей в самое сердце.

Кэтрин нашла рисунок острой башни, которая была символом их мира и мировоззрения. Она только сейчас вспомнила, что на самом деле, эта башня является неким центром Атлантиса, куда можно забраться в течение 100 лет и наверху получить тайные знания об устройстве мира и некую страшную правду (или не страшную?), только потом жизнь человека уже не станет прежней. Однако, до этой башни надо было ещё добраться, что было ещё сложнее.

_Значит, Эдан был где-то здесь? Что он здесь делает?_

Кэтрин пробежала по небольшому лесочку и вышла к зелёной ограде, за которой ничего не было видно.

_И куда теперь?_

Она помнит эту стену, но никогда не решалась туда проникнуть. Прощупав кустарники, девушка поняла, что есть какой-то промежуток, где ветви плюща просто свисали, образуя иллюзию стены.

_Как же она раньше не догадывалась?_

Кэтрин нырнула в зелень и вышла к поляне, на котором росло дерево с сооруженном на нём домике, где они любили играть. Рядом через кустарники можно было дойти до фабрики, о которой в Лондоне никогда ранее не слышала, и судя по всему, не случайно: здание было заброшенным. Она обошла дерево с нескольких сторон, но ничего подозрительного не нашла, кроме разных деталей на выброс. И тут сверху, с чердака раздался шорох.

— Эдан! – позвала она брата и посмотрела наверх.

Её ожидания подтвердились: брат выглянул и поманил её рукой.

Девушка покачала головой, но залезла по стремянке и попала внутрь. Здесь было темновато, но вполне уютно: старинная утварь и всякая всячина, очевидно принадлежавшая Артемии: ловцы сновидений, побрякушки, блестящие камушки, песок в бутылочках, пожелтевшие карты местности и всякие блокноты.

— Она оставила послание – смотри! – сказал Эдан.

Кэтрин пригляделась туда, куда показывал брат, и поняла, что весь пол и стены исписаны белым школьным мелом. Только, это был не английский. Это был древний суннский – язык символов.

Девушка достала из сумки тетрадку, где когда-то был записан перевод этих символов, и попыталась перевести зашифрованное послание.

— Человек, спираль, скрещенные руки, гора, — бормотала Кэт. – Но ведь спираль – это портал! Что она имела в виду? Скрещенные руки – это перемещение, а гора – мир… Звезда над горой – это другой мир. Галочка над человеком – это «я». _«Я переместилась через портал в другой мир?»_ Она точно не шутит? Или решила поиграть с нами в очередную игру? Я её прибью, когда найду! Огонь, перевернутый треугольник, молния, стрелка и снова я… То есть некто огненный, загадочный, опасный ищет её… Становится всё сложнее. Постой! Огонь может означать много всего! И солнце, и конец света, и сгоревший труп… Это ведь не тот человек с обгоревшим лицом?

Эдан пожал плечами.

— Значит, она как минимум про того незнакомца не врала. Какая же я была дура! Надо было остаться с ней, чтобы она не попала в такую передрягу!

_«Я в другом мире. Так безопасно для всех вас. Также меня ищет правительство. Не знаю, зачем. Я умею колдовать, открывать порталы, и как оказалось, не только это. Здесь вход только для вас и мистера Эрвина. Вы можете оставить здесь послание, я его прочту, либо передать что-нибудь учёному Ч.Э., либо к тому времени я уже вернусь и найду вас сама»._

— Что будем делать? – вопросительно взглянул на неё Эдан.

— Попробуем оставить здесь послание на нашем тайном языке, — сказала Кэтрин и вывела символами следующие предложения:

_«Предлагаю встретиться здесь, в тайном месте и всё обсудить. Мы волнуемся. Я виновата перед тобой. Если сможешь, прости меня. Да, тот «обгоревший» человек приходил. Будь осторожна»._

— Я ещё кое-что нашёл! – вдруг сказал младший брат.

— Что ещё?

— Здесь, в сундуке что-то есть, — сказал он. – Оно тикает. Но здесь замок с комбинацией…

Кэтрин вспомнила, что в записке Артемия оставляла код, и осторожно покрутила циферки, пока замок не щёлкнул и не раскрылся. Она осторожно открыла крышку и нашла очень странный механизм, по форме напоминавший летающую тарелку, с зелёным камнем посередине.

— Ложись, Эдан! – крикнула с испугу девушка и выбросила вещь из домика в траву. Та брякнулась и всё замолкло. Кэт приоткрыла глаз и медленно поднялась на ноги. Механизм засветился золотистым цветом и зажёг прожектор, который начал показывать сначала какие-то снежные горы, кристаллы, голограмму Артемии, которая рисовала все эти символы, а затем возникла фигура того таинственного человека в капюшоне на фоне другого непонятного места, который начал говорить:

_«Я знаю, что ты придёшь сюда когда-нибудь, Артемия Фаулер. Отдай то, что мне нужно, те часы с зелёным камнем, и мы с тобой рассчитаемся. У тебя есть два дня. Потом я начну медленно убивать твоих близких, и ты увидишь их мучения, пока не будешь молить меня о пощаде. Ты знаешь, кто я. Хоть и не хочешь это признавать»._

Эдан и Кэтрин подошли к устройству, и девушка подняла его с земли.

— Дарвинова борода, что это было?! – воскликнул брат.

— Понятия не имею и даже не могу представить, что здесь вообще происходит… — пробормотала Кэт. – Однако непонятно, кто такой этот Ч.Э. и где его искать...

* * *

Атлантис, 1927 г. по летосчислению Аркадии.

Артемия и Чарльз зашли в портал и осмотрели пещеры, где побывала девушка. Она показала ему все свои записи, рассказала про гигантов, про башню, про существ и многое другое. Тот с восхищением осматривал кристальные цветы в нижней пещере и пытался понять их природу возникновения. Он суетился, по большей части молчал, но с этого момента в его глазах появился какой-то ребяческий блеск, игривый огонёк, наполненный жизненной силой, и он двигался и прыгал так, как люди в его возрасте уже не могли себе позволить.

— Если бы Фрэя это увидела… — грустно заметил он.

— Она знает, — сочувствующе успокоила его Артемия. – И она бы хотела, что бы Вы были счастливы, пока живы, даже без неё.

— Но мне даже не показать ей всю красоту этого творения, — возразил учёный.

— Люди не для других стараются что-то делать в этом мире. Прежде всего, для себя самих. Можно остаться одному, если всё время растрачивать свои силы и энергию на других. Особенно, на мёртвых. Иногда ты живёшь для кого-то, отдаёшь себя полностью без остатка, и через какое-то время оборачиваешься и бум! Ты один… И всё, что ты делал, либо не нужно, либо забирают с собой, нагло и жадно.

— Ты поразительно мыслишь для своего возраста, — заметил Чарльз. – Можно, я рассмотрю эти знаки?

И он указал на символы и наскальные рисунки на стенах пещеры. Артемия кивнула и больше не мешала исследователю. Она отошла вглубь пещеры и немного спустилась вниз и увидела, что здесь снег немного тает, а под ним земля. Поправив сапоги, она услышала звуки текущей воды, и, включив фонарик, осветила помещение. Здесь тёк источник!

Она присела на колени и умылась этой водой, а также набрала её в термос. Вдруг пригодится?

— Это потрясающе, Артемия! Здесь говорится о таинственном предмете, который напоминает часовой механизм. Если дойти до какой-то древней башни, часы вставляются в некий другой механизм и что-то происходит… Удивительно! Стой-ка… Тут что-то про планеты. Точнее сказать, про девять лун, которые должны построиться в виде угла, и каждая из которых должна иметь свою фазу. Одна полная… Четыре рождающихся от состояния месяца и четыре убывающих. Я такого ещё никогда не встречал! Это новая книга! Целые годы работы над этим исследованием! Артемия! Мы на пороге великого открытия!

— Да, но что должно произойти, когда эти луны построятся в виде конуса? – поинтересовалась Артемия.

— Вот это и интересно, но… — учёный нагнулся, чтобы разглядеть стёртые символы и схематичные рисунки. – Здесь надпись обрывается… Всё стёрто. Эх, проклятие! Единственное… Здесь похоже на то, что дойти до башни можно лишь одним способом, так как в этом мире к ней все пути перекрыты.

— Но почему?

— Здесь… Хм… Этот мир, в котором мы сейчас находимся, был создан кем-то для какой-то цели, чтобы поместить сюда этот механизм. Поэтому он и мало заселён, если верить твоим рассказам. Проход открывается в определённое время, и пройти туда можно иначе.

— Как же?

— Снег… Горы… Летающие киты… Ничего не понимаю! Зачем искать китов, чтобы попасть на эту башню?

— Здесь говорится о параллельном мире, — вдруг сказала Артемия. – Человечек как будто проходит через какое-то кольцо. Кольцо между двумя горами. И тут два зверя стоят под деревом. Очень знакомый знак! Я же видела его в школьных учебниках!

— Это Сибирь… — выдохнул Чарльз. – Стало быть, неминуемо путешествие в их холодные земли.

— Почему?

— Я был между этих двух гор. Якуты, местные народы называют их Междугорьем Саалата. В пантеоне якутов нет такого существа, но есть имя, которое означает «солдат». Они лишь недавно так переименовали этот странный проход, так как ходят слухи, что там водится подозрительное животное, которое наводит несчастья на всех, кто пытается попасть в этот проход. Будто бы это некий стражник, не желающий пускать туда никого…

Артемия странно на него взглянула.

— И Вы его видели?! – догадалась она, почему Чарльз вернулся один.

— Я видел его лишь мельком, белый пышный хвост… А затем, все мои спутники и коллеги потерялись в пещерах, будто он их забрал с собой. Тогда я начала верить в это, и решил вскоре завершить мое шествие, ибо без группы поддержки оно было бесполезно. А потом умерла Фрэя…

Артемию как будто холодом обдало. Неужели это страшное поверье якутов действует? И что тогда такого там происходит, и что видела предыдущая группа людей, ведшая там добычу минералов? Становится всё интереснее. И эти часы… Она же знала, что это были за часы.

— Чарльз. Мне надо вернуться домой, встретиться с одним человеком и забрать у него одну вещь. А потом мы отправимся с Вами в заснеженные и холодные земли!

— Знаешь, Артемия, — он внезапно развернулся к ней и как будто ожил. – Я ещё никогда, никогда не был так счастлив после медового месяца со своей женой и во время своих экспедиций! Я рад, что ты решила составить мне компанию! И я уверен, ты будешь лучшим компаньоном в этом нелёгком приключении!


	9. VIII. Черное Ничто

_Атлантис, 100 до н.э._

* * *

— Лунг, смотри, мы близко! — сказала Сунати и показала пальцем вперёд, когда Сзуко опустил их на снег и они прошли несколько метров пешком.

Братец поравнялся с ней и тоже увидел его.

— Осталось немного, и сможем передохнуть, — сказал отец, обнадежив путников.

День клонился к вечеру, расплавляя солнце над горизонтом, смешивая его с облаками и остальным небом. Солнечное золото лилось к земле, раскрашивая облака в оранжевый горящий цвет. Все воспрянули духом и прибавили ходу. Вскоре на горизонте начали маячить шатры и костры. Они остановились на холме и разглядели большую деревеньку, что расположилась чуть дальше от подножия, почти посреди равнины. Шатры были расположены немного беспорядочно, но если смотреть издали, то можно было заметить, что они расставлены по рядам, среди которых выделялся один самый большой в самом левом ряду в центре.

Между шатров по снегу двигались фигуры, облаченные во что-то теплое и пушистое.

— Племя сюитов, — провозгласил Сзуко, стоя позади Сэйлунга и Сунати. — Одно из самых древних народов Атлантиса, а также имеющее самых могущественных шаманов за всю историю. Здесь бояться нечего. О нём мало кто знает на самом деле.

Сунати немного постояла в задумчивости, словно что-то припоминала, зачарованно глядя на разбитый лагерь. Сзуко уловил этот взгляд, и ему показалось, что девушка вошла в транс. Но она быстро пришла в себя и начала спускаться вниз к лагерю. Герои отправились за ней. Как только они оказались внизу на равнине, мимо них пробежала повозка, в которую были заправлены синие существа размером с собаку, с мордочкой грызуна, рогами и пышной белой гривой, покрывавшей почти все тело. Они не издавали никаких звуков кроме тяжелого дыхания, исходивших из их ноздрей, из которых валил густой белый пар. Вокруг каждого из существ гулял небольшой ураган из снега.

— Что это за существа? — поинтересовался Сэйлунг у отца.

— Элементали, — ответил Сзуко. — Один из духов которых является моим элементалем. Вообще их большое разнообразие на Атланте. Это снежные элементали, повелители метелей и вьюг. Наличие таковых означает огромную силу главного шамана.

Через несколько минут повозка привела их прямиком в лагерь. Теперь шатры были куда больше, чем они казались с холма. В лагере жизнь била ключом. Одни жители сновали туда-сюда, что-то носили, женщины рассказывали детям какие-то истории, другие малыши носились по лагерю, играя в догонялки, мальчишки постарше воображали, будто они воины и охотятся на какого-то дикого зверя, девочки постарше что-то шили, плели или вязали. Среди них где-то на ковре у костра сидела семья, где центральный мужчина напевал какую-то тянущуюся народную песню, а все остальные слушали его. Запах дыма и каких-то благовоний, которые исходили из других шатров, смешивались с его голосом и погружали путников в чарующую магическую атмосферу племени суннов. Сунати вдохнула эти смешанные запахи и что-то почувствовала. Словно её уносило в заснеженные дали, где обитали духи и боги зимы, которые властвовали здесь. Солнце клонилось к горизонту. Небо отдавало розовым светом. Но по мере того, как путники углублялись в недра лагеря, жители начинали на них посматривать, а малыши показывать пальцем. Все жители от мала до велика имели чёрные волосы, тёмные глаза и чётко выраженные скулы. Одеты были в меха и кожу, хотя меха было значительно меньше, так как на этой равнине было почти не холодно, не смотря на снег.

— Спасибо, что пришёл на помощь, Сзуко! — сказал Санг и заключил их спасителя в объятия. – Я теперь ещё тверже уверен в тебе, как в женихе для моей дочери!

— Секундочку, — осадила его дочь. – То есть всё было предопределено?

— Я все объясню… — возразил отец.

— Что всё это значит? — воскликнула Сунати в гневе.

— Позволь мне объяснить, а потом можешь застрелить нас всех разом, договорились? — предельно спокойно произнёс Санг. — Зайдем в шатер, поедим и там все обсудим.

Через какое-то время, они уже сидели в отдельном шатре с парой суннов и ели рыбный суп.

— Интересно, откуда они берут рыбу? — поинтересовался Сэйлунг, жадно поглощая пищу.

— Здесь недалеко есть водоемы, оттуда они и привозят её, — объяснил отец.

— Так я жду, — строго прервала их беседу Сунати.

— Когда-то, самый первый человек на этой земле увидел во сне нечто ужасающее и начал сходить с ума, — начал Санг, — Тьма поглощала его сознание и он уже не помнил, кто он такой и что из себя представлял когда-то давно. У него нет тела, у него нет души в нашем понимании. В каком-то смысле он стал лишь сгустком энергии, бродящем по вселенным. Никто не знает, где он сейчас, но однажды он начал поглощать всё, что находилось рядом, в частности почему-то повзрослевших людей, но которые не заключили брак. Этот брак чистая импровизация, ничего вы друг другу не будете должны, пока не проникнитесь друг к другу симпатией. Я должен был сказать раньше, но сомневался, как правильней это преподнести. Сунати внимательно посмотрела сначала на отца, затем на Сзуко и опустила веки, переваривая информацию.

— То есть я дочь, рождённая под шестой луной и Северной Звездой? – поинтересовалась она.

— Да…

— Убедил. И, тем не менее, неужели так важно соблюдать все обычаи семейной жизни? Откуда он взялся вообще?

— С одной стороны никто так и не видел его лица. Но он носил странную маску. Ходит легенда, что это самый древний и самый сильный некромант за всю историю Атланты. Но откуда родом, не ясно, ведь всю жизнь он ходил один.

— Он один может снести пол планеты?

— Сложно сказать точно… Но не исключаю возможности.

— Он скоро должен вернуться?

— Думаю да. Теперь то, Сунати, ты всё понимаешь? — обратился к дочери Санг.

— Да, пожалуй … — кивнула та, поднялась на ноги и покинула шатер.

Прохладный воздух ударил её в ноздри, а изо рта повалил пар. Солнце совсем не торопилось зайти окончательно и висело низко над горизонтом. Девушка протяжно выдохнула и осмотрелась. Ей надо было все обдумать. Слишком много вопросов. Она прошлась по селению. Все были чем-то заняты. Где-то вдали снова доносилась народная песня, исполняемая сольно мужским голосом. Сунати встречала женщин и детей, которые дружелюбно с ней здоровались на своем языке, а мужчины махали рукой. Тут она набрела на огромный шатер. Девушка немного постояла возле него, не решаясь войти внутрь, как услышала:

— Заходи… — раздался оттуда голос с акцентом, словно некто знал, что она стоит рядом.

Сунати бережно приоткрыла занавеску и проникла внутрь шатра. Под потолком висели разные амулеты и ловцы снов, сплетенные вручную, какие-то украшения из костей, камней и дерева. В центре под самым большим ловцом снов сидел старик с длинной тонкой бородой и такими же длинными волосами. На лице его было так много рисунков, что при взгляде на него невозможно было сосредоточиться. На теле его была накидка красного цвета.

— Приветствую тебя здесь, Дитя Звёзд, — таинственно сказал шаман, слегка улыбнувшись.

Сунати не знала что ответить, но спустя время спросила, рассматривая ловцы снов:

— Почему Вы так говорите?

— Потому что так и есть.

— Что-то я не похожа на мерцающий блик в чёрном небе…

— Что есть луна, а что есть звезды? — задал шаман странный вопрос.

— М-м-м… Небесные тела?

— И да, и нет, Дитя Звёзд.

Сунати не очень поняла значение такого ответа.

— В смысле?

— Луна освещает дорогу, а звезды указывают нам путь, дитя, так было всегда во все времена. Когда одна звезда умирает, рождается новая, так и у людей. Кто знает, может это реинкарнация…

— Вы знаете, зачем я здесь?

— Конечно, знаю, — ответил шаман, не открывая глаз.

— Ты ищешь спасение и знания. Ты получишь и то и другое.

— А вы точно уверены, что все получится? — Сунати сомневалась.

— Поправка — я знаю, что все получится.

— И вы знаете, что будет потом?

— Это зависит от того, как ты отнесешься к своим новым знаниям, — ответил он. — Но мир рушится. И тебе надо быть к этому готовой.

— Как он рушится? Из-за чего?! – перепугалась девушка.

— Это сложно объяснить… Он медленно расщепляется. Потому что когда ты спишь, ты в другом измерении.

— В каком это смысле?

— Ты живёшь двойной жизнью. А я знавал лишь одного человека, который мог находиться в нескольких мирах одновременно.

— Нескольких мирах?! Хотите сказать, наш мир не один единственный?!

— Верно, дитя моё. Но может получиться так, что всем мирам придёт конец. Тебе надо предотвратить это.

— Но из-за чего всё происходит?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что наши племена суннов и сюитов враждуют с арканами?

— Да, но… Они же сами пытаются нас изжить?

— Они производят очень опасную энергию, которая через множество лет может сыграть плохую шутку с нашим миром. Но если один мир исчезнет, исчезнут и остальные…

— Где находится их логово?

— Недалеко отсюда. Сама всё увидишь.

— Кто же это… — пробормотала Сунати.

— Его называют Чёрное Ничто. Он считался некромантом, если не врут письмена, думаю, отец тебя уже просветил.

— Как это связано?

— Из-за одного его существования на гибель могут быть обречены несколько миров.

— Но ведь… — произнесла Сунати и начало судорожно соображать. _Какая же мощь для этого нужна?_

— Ему не нужны никакие границы, ему нужна безграничная власть и чтобы его все боялись и трепетали перед ним. Ему не нужна ни пища, ни вода, ведь уже несколько лет как не является человеком и не имеет тела.

— Но разве он не исчез? — не поняла Сунати.

Шаман почему-то промолчал и как будто заснул. Девушка услышала какие-то крики за шатром и вышла наружу. Она не успела ничего сообразить, ведь всех накрыло огромным пылевым облаком вперемешку со снегом неизвестного происхождения, и Сунати почувствовала, что засыпает.


	10. IX. Проклятие рода Фаулеров

_Аркадия, Лондон, 1927 г._

* * *

_Буря. Какое-то странное место… Где я? Или что это?_

Ветер бил Кэтрин в лицо, а снегопад не стихал. Вокруг ничего не было. Одна равнина, и вокруг снег, снег, снег. Воздух переполнял её легкие, и девушке сбивало дыхание. Мысли путались, как и её розовые волосы. Никаких воспоминаний. Только буря и она.

Попытка сделать шаг…

Это далось ей с большим трудом, но она медленно двигалась вперёд. Вдали виднелся силуэт.

_Надо… Надо двигаться…_

Когда она подошла ближе, силуэт смело снегом. Девушка увидела остальные фигуры, и их также сметало, как только она подходила ближе. Почему они исчезают? Взгляд Кэт беспокойно перебегал из стороны в сторону. Наконец она дошла до чёрного дерева и опустилась рядом с ним на колени. Она почувствовала неладное, и это заставило её обернуться. Странные склизкие чёрные как смола щупальца тянулись к ней и жаждали схватить её. Кэтрин вскричала, вскочив на ноги, и отбежала к дереву. Но бежать было некуда. И тогда странная чёрная масса начинала поглощать её, и вскоре темный цвет закрыл её обзор, и девушка погрузилась во тьму.

_Странный сон… Но его стоит записать…_

Кэтрин крутанулась на постели, легонько хлопнула рукой по белой кошке с сплошным конусовидным туловищем без лап, с глазами в аниме-стиле, и начала рассказывать ей о своем сне.

— Хотите получить интересную информацию о себе во время сна? – вдруг спросила электронная фигурка кошки.

— Валяй — решилась Кэтрин, шмыгнув носом.

— Повышенное артериальное давление, боли в височных долях и учащенное сердцебиение, — ответила кошка.

— Почему меня это не удивляет, — хмыкнула девушка и повернулась на другой бок.

— Я бы вам советовала поменьше проводить времени в играх и перейти на здоровый сон и здоровое питание, — невозмутимо сказало устройство электронным голосом. – Сегодня хорошая погода. Прогулка на свежем воздухе будет полезна для вашего здоровья и улучшит ваше состояние.

— Окей, — отозвалась героиня.

Девушка посмотрела в окно, в которое ворвалось яркое солнце, и, протяжно зевнув, с неохотой поднялась с кровати. В комнате царил настоящий бардак: какие-то очки электронные устройства у большого экрана, одежда, сувенирные игрушки, механические часы в серванте и прочая техника. Обычно такую комнату можно было увидеть у любого представителя молодого поколения.

Кэтрин многое знала о компьютерах и прослыла в своих кругах слишком умной. Власти прозвали её беглым хакером по кличке Циферка, которая могла обрушиться на какой-нибудь сайт и провести там чистку ради развлечения. Некоторые звали её тихоней, другие из-за её женственной внешности относились к ней пренебрежительно, но когда дело доходило до взлома сетевой странички какого-нибудь фейка, который делает всем гадости, тут же бежали к ней, забывая обо всём на свете.

— …Несколько гражданских сегодня пропали без вести и ещё несколько из них совершили нападение на жителей. При выяснении обстоятельств стало ясно, что действия нарушителей лишены всякой мотивации, однако наркотических веществ в их крови обнаружено не было. Глава департамента заявляет, что эти события как-то связаны, но о подробностях умалчивает… — говорила милая девушка на голубом фоне.

Кэтрин хотела послушать дальше об этих событиях, но её отвлекло сообщение на браслет, адрес которого не распознавался:

_«Ты знаешь, кто я, видела твоё зашифрованное сообщение. Жду там же, после твоей учёбы, где было оставлено послание, нам есть о чём поговорить. Сунати. P.s. Принеси ту странную штуку. Срочно»._

Кэтрин лишь по одному имени поняла, что это Артемия. Она её помнила. Она жаждала встречи с ней, поэтому сердце девушки забилось чаще. Несмотря на то, что со времени их разлуки прошло не так уж много месяцев, и ей столько хотелось рассказать, показать, сделать!

Студенческое общежитие находилось на возвышении, на узкой светлой улочке, круто спускавшейся вниз. Вдали виднелись редкие небоскребы, лишь недавно достроенные до конца. Лондон сильно изменился, когда «киберы» пришли к власти. Но зато они старались улучшать жизнь своему населению в отличие от предыдущих органов. За считанные года весь город начал застраиваться в соответствии с нуждами жителей. Вскоре в Лондоне поднялись экономика и уровень жизни, и он считался, чуть ли, не самым лучшим из всех городов ближайшего будущего. Технологии здесь развивались не так быстро, но людям нравились нововведения.

Кэтрин взглянула на часы на руке и про себя решила: _«Успею!»_ Она толкнула стеклянную дверь на себя и вошла внутрь. Помещение было очень тесным, но уютным, и с таким же уютом на полках расположились старинные часы, игровые приставки, музыкальные плееры и много всего другого. Из-за кассы на неё взглянула женщина с азиатскими чертами лица.

— Здравствуй, Кэт! Что ты хочешь на этот раз?

— Привет, Ниока, — улыбнулась девушка. – Да вот даже не знаю.

— Могу предложить новые часы, — сказала продавщица. – Есть также новый музыкальный приемник с новыми функциями. Или ты хочешь обновить программное обеспечение Миу?

И она кивнула головой на кошечку.

— Думаю, можно, — согласилась Кэтрин.

Она отключила Миу, дала её Ниоке и приложила руку с часами к голубому тонкому экрану рядом, на котором высвечивалась цена. Ниока поставила Миу на какой-то аппарат, и кошка начала до краев наполняться голубым светом, как будто в неё заливали жидкость. Когда кошка стала полностью голубой, из аппаратуры раздался женский голос:

— Ваш помощник обновлён до версии девять, ноль, один, девять, ноль.

— Круто! – сказала Кэтрин и включила своего помощника обратно.

— Что-нибудь ещё? – спросила продавщица.

Девушка засмотрелась на часы со сложными стрелками, и внезапно перед её глазами как на экране начали появляться помехи.

— Что за… — протянула она вслух, но тут же её отвлекло время, указанное на часах, и она спохватилась.

— Опаздываю, опаздываю, опаздываю! – быстро сказала она и выпорхнула из магазина.

Кэт прибыла на место почти вовремя, но там не оказалось лестницы. Девушка попробовала залезть наверх, цепляясь за ветки плюща, и вскоре проникла на чердак. Здесь было всё также мрачновато, но по-английски уютно, словно она попала в кабинет Шерлока Холмса.

Возле стола стояло кресло, которое странно скрипнуло, и Кэт подпрыгнула от испуга. И когда сиденье повернулось, на нём восседала довольная Артемия, в джинсовой тёмно-серой куртке с рукавами по локоть, надетой поверх красной майки, в бежевых брюках, заправленных в армейские сапоги, и рыжими, как у лепрекона взъерошенными волосами. В руках она держала револьвер. Она действительно напоминала Кэтрин хитрую эльфийку или жадного лепрекончика, который сгрёб все деньги и выпивку себе любимому. Выражение лица Артемии означало, будто она что-то затевает.

— А вот и сам Шерлок Холмс! — поздоровалась с ней Кэтрин.

— Ты как всегда, Ватсон, — подыграла ей подруга. – На завтрак у нас каша. С комочками. Ваш завтрак, Милорд! Или Вы не любите комочки, Ватсон?

Подруги рассмеялись, но Кэтрин помрачнела и сказала:

— Я хочу сказать, что… Что я глупо поступила, точнее, неправильно и эгоистично! Я думала только о себе и хотела в этот тупой Оксфорд, а по сути, ничего из себя не представляю, и добиваюсь только каких-то ненужных цифр в табло! Я должна была послушать тебя и…

Артемия сорвалась с места и прислонила свой палец ко рту подруги.

— Тс-с-с! Ни слова больше. Здесь не нужно оправданий. Я тебя давно простила. Если бы мы не совершали ошибок и не прощали друг друга, в отношениях и общении не было бы никакого смысла.

Кэт расплылась в улыбке, и подруги обнялись.

— Итак, — начала Артемия. – Надеюсь, никто не видел тебя, и сообщение было удалено.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответила Кэтрин. – А ещё оно зашифровано иначе, так что никакие службы его не смогут перехватить. В крайнем случае, им всплывёт сообщение, что файл пустой или имеет неверный формат.

— Ты научилась этому в Оксфорде?

— Нет, сама, — улыбнулась та. – Так зачем Вы звали меня, о великая Сунати?

— Ты принесла механизм?

— Да! – и подруга раскрыла тряпочный свёрток.

— Знаешь, что это такое? – хитро спросила Артемия, забрав таинственный артефакт, когда они сели на старый огромный чемодан.

— Понятия не имею, — и Кэтрин как будто холод обдал от предчувствия.

— Это древний артефакт, найденный на раскопках одним из моих предков, — начала рассказывать Артемия. – Этот механизм не просто тикает, он ещё и записывает то, что видит. Правда, как именно он устроен, остаётся загадкой. Но с давних пор, пока эта штука переходит из поколения в поколения, наш род преследует этот таинственный человек в сером капюшоне. Я ещё тогда хотела тебе всё рассказать, когда он явился снова, но мы тогда не общались, и я решила тебя не беспокоить. Когда я была совсем ребёнком, он пытался втереться в моё доверие, и я звала его Рубео. Он тогда был красивым, без этого ожога, и намного моложе, почти подросток. Однажды я каким-то образом, совершенно случайно, одним прикосновением руки убила собаку злобной соседки, которая всех ненавидела. Рубео обещал никому не рассказывать, и даже спрятал тело так, что до сих пор никто ничего не знает, а старуха считает животное потерянным, хоть и до сих пор считает виноватой именно меня. Рубео с тех пор изменился и хотел, чтобы я взяла ту штуку и ушла с ним в Сибирь. Мне было восемь, и я не понимала, что делаю, но нас остановил дед…

Артемия замолчала и проглотила комок в горле.

— …И умер от руки Рубео… Тогда мне брат и остальные родственники всё рассказали. Мы называем этот механизм проклятием рода Фаулеров. А теперь, у меня есть подозрения, что этот механизм, способен сделать что-то очень сложное… Мы нашли с Чарльзом, моим другом, пещеру с символами и рисунками, один из которых очень был похож на это устройство. Это не может быть совпадением. За всю историю развития технологий в Англии, ничего похожего не изобреталось. Никогда! Второе его название – Омут Бесконечности, потому что он тикает на протяжении 300 лет, с тех пор как был найден, и не останавливается…

Глаза Кэтрин расширились, и она долго пыталась вникнуть в рассказанное.

— То есть тому типу тоже 300 лет? За вами охотится, считай живой труп! Вам не страшно? Он кстати сказал, что даёт тебе два дня на то, чтобы ты вернула ему этот механизм, иначе он убьёт всех твоих родственников!

— А что ему мешало сделать это раньше? – хитро спросила Артемия, слегка подбросив механизм. – Почему он пытается забрать у нас Омут Бесконечности на протяжении 300 лет, учитывая то, что у нас нет никаких сверхъестественных способностей? Значит есть, что-то такое, что его останавливает… И почему должно заставить действовать сейчас?

— Стражу вашей семьи он уже убил на моих глазах… — пожала плечами Кэтрин. – Но когда этот тип пытался притронуться к твоей матери, он отлетел на приличное расстояние, и ему пришлось отступить.

— Часы в любом случае, у меня, — сказала Артемия. – И он тем более их не получит, если навредит моей семье. Более того, на него обратят внимание власти и полиция, так как моя семья – английские лорды. И такое событие вызовет общественный резонанс. Отчасти, поэтому его это останавливает. Ведь при смерти моего отца, наследие перейдёт ко мне, а я стану Миледи, дочерью покойного графа Фаулера. Плюс, ко всему, мой отец по достижению моего совершеннолетия хотел предложить мне замужество на мой выбор (разумеется, с предварительным и долгим общением с каждым женихом на протяжении года и больше). И я уже предполагаю, за кого могу выскочить, если сильно прижмёт.

И тут до Кэтрин дошло.

— Он тебя боится, ведь так?!

— Да, — кивнула Артемия. – Ведь, по его мнению, если у меня есть странные способности убивать в одно касание, это сильно. Но, к сожалению, именно поэтому за мной началась слежка тайных инстанций.

— Постой-ка… Я подозреваю, что у полицейского Коннорса на тебя какие-то свои виды. Он ведь приходил в тот день, когда ты исчезла.

— Он вообще странный тип.

— И что теперь делать? Ты думаешь, поэтому Коннорс расследует дело о твоем исчезновении?

— Не исключено. Но пожалуйста, никому ни слова о том, что вообще происходит.

— Ты не поверишь, если скажу… — сказала Кэт. – Я вижу «черноту». Это такая чертовщина, которая словно краска закрывает постепенно тебе весь обзор перед глазами. Ещё и помехи. Другие ничего не видят.

Артемия внимательно посмотрела на подругу и вдруг задумчиво ответила:

— У меня такое было…

— Ты шутишь?! – удивилась Кэтрин. – А что это такое?

— Тебе надо связаться с одним учёным из Японии, — сказала подруга. – Но номер я тебе скажу, если ещё встретимся. Здесь небезопасно об этом говорить. И я скажу тебе только одну вещь. Я видела сны. Много снов с продолжением. Как будто проживала чужую жизнь в другом мире. И это настолько реально, что захватывает дух!

— Чужую? В смысле? – не поняла Кэтрин.

— А ещё бывают времена, когда я как будто исчезаю…

— Исчезаешь?! Но куда?

— В Атлантис…

— Это сейчас шутка такая?

— Нет.

Обе подруги промолчали в недоумении.

— Если я вдруг исчезну совсем, тебе надо будет связаться с Чарльзом Эрвином, но вообще мы собираемся в Сибирь.

— Я тебя едва ли узнаю, - удивилась Кэт. — Но я рада, что ты доверяешь мне, как и прежде. Я постараюсь принять совсем новую тебя, хоть это и будет сложно. — Спасибо тебе.

* * *

На следующий день в комнату общежития к ней ввалились агенты в чёрном, в сопровождении Коннорса, с которым они уже пересекались.

— Райан, вам придётся пройти с нами!

— На каком основании?! – не понимала девушка.

— Это вы узнаете потом! – строго сказал агент.

Очнулась она уже в кабинете Коннорса, с кучей книжных шкафов, расписным ковром, на котором посередине стоял большой письменный большой стол. Офицер сверлил её взглядом, который был не очень-то человечный, и не выражал никаких эмоций.

_Зачем она им нужна?_

— Кэтрин Райан! Я член службы тайной полиции Лондона, а также Великобритании и служу в отделе по странным делам, – раздался раздражённый голос с его стороны. – Вам придётся ответить на несколько вопросов, так как вчера вы общались с Артемией Фаулер.

— И что с того? – изумилась девушка. – Она ведь моя подруга…

_Что здесь вообще происходило? Сначала её подругу всю жизнь преследует некий Рубео со сверхъестественными способностями и хочет отобрать у них таинственный артефакт. Потом подруга открывает проходы в иной мир. Далее, она, сама того, не подозревая, убивает нескольких людей, за ней начинается слежка, и чтобы её не преследовали, она исчезает в том мире. А потом оказывается, что в Сибири находится что-то такое, с чем связан этот артефакт… Что вообще происходит?_

Ей не хотелось, чтобы эти люди, что-то сделали её подруге. Поэтому, кажется, на этот раз придётся притвориться полной дурочкой.

— Вы знаете, что ваша подруга может убивать одним касанием? – задали ей первый вопрос.

— Нет, не знала, — удивилась Кэтрин.

— Ваша подруга, — начал Коннорс читать заведённое дело, — в июне 1927 года убила сначала психиатра, приезжавшего к ним на дом, а затем, одного нашего агента, когда тот патрулировал возле её дома. Затем она таинственно исчезает, а после убивает охрану своего дома. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?

— Я ничего не знаю про её способности, — пожала плечами девушка. – Но охрану дома – это точно не она. Я была в тот момент. Их прирезал странный тип в сером капюшоне, когда покушался на миссис Фаулер.

— А Вы знаете этого человека? – мужчина сложил пальцы домиком и внимательно поглощал взглядом Кэтрин, будто ждал от неё ответа у доски и жаждал, что она ошибётся, чтобы завалить.

— Я без понятия, кто он, — ответила та. – Псих какой-то…

— Вы знакомы с законодательством Великобритании? – вдруг спросил толстяк, когда ему подали распечатку листов.

— Ну вполне, а что? – не поняла Кэт.

— Статья 233, Запрет на магию. Глаза девушки расширились, но она пыталась сохранять самообладание.

— Вы верите в магию?

— Верим, или нет, психиатр умер без видимых на то причин, из-за остановки сердца. То же было и с нашим агентом. И все после того, как Артемия Фаулер с ними контактировала.

— Я без понятия, что происходит. Я не верю в магию, и вряд ли что-то такое могло произойти.

— Тогда что тот незнакомец делал на пороге дома Фаулеров?

— Он требовал мою подругу. Когда миссис Фаулер позвала охрану, он их убил.

— А где была ваша подруга?

— Да где угодно, откуда-то мне знать?

— Артемия Ваша подруга, и Вы не знаете, что с ней, и где она?

— Какое-то время мы перестали общаться.

— Что же Вы делали тогда в доме Фаулеров?

— Я решила с ней помириться.

— Вы ссорились?

— Не совсем, я прервала общение.

— Почему Вы вдруг прервали общение?

— Я хотела сдать экзамены и поступить в Оксфордский университет.

Офицер оглянулся на одного из приставов, и тот сказал:

— Она не врёт, она действительно теперь учится в Оксфорде.

Коннорс внимательно изучил дело и ещё раз обратился к Кэтрин.

— Вы знаете, что в доме у Фаулеров хранился один странный предмет?

— Нет. Артемия никогда не рассказывала.

— Вы уверены, что нет?

— Нет. Вы в курсе, что нарушаете мои права на неприкосновенность личности?

Но офицер и приставы громко посмеялись над словами девушки.

— Ситуация такова, что Вы можете оказаться сообщницей по убийству нескольких людей, а это по закону… 20 лет тюрьмы, — сузил глаза тот.

— Я сказала, что о тех людях ничего не знаю, — сказала Кэтрин. – Где у Вас прямые доказательства, что это именно Артемия?

Коннорс достал из ящика какой-то странный кристалл, который переливался цветами радуги и сильно сверкал.

— Это было найдено в её комнате.

События пронеслись перед глазами Кэтрин: тот офицер заходил ведь в её комнату. И скорее всего не один раз, даже после её ухода. Что они затевают и что они прицепились к этому сокровищу?

— Вы понимаете, что такие кристаллы большая редкость?

— Артемия – аристократка, она вполне может себе это позволить, — пожала плечами Кэтрин.

— Но не такой кристалл. Тем более, не из дворца самого короля Великобритании…

— Вы хотите сказать, что она его украла? – рассмеялась Кэтрин, уже совершенно не понимая, чего она добиваются.

— Кто знает, — съязвил офицер, повертев кристалл в руке. – Ведь самого короля в тот день во дворце не было. И этот день совпадает с внезапным исчезновением Вашей подруги.

Так вот, что они так всполошились! Нашли, на кого повесить вину! Это им просто так с рук не сойдёт! Но что она сможет сделать? Или же, они просто не знают, к чему придраться?

— Скажем так, — мужчина посуровел. – Или Вы рассказываете всё как на духу, или мы можем легко повесить на Артемию вину за кражу королевского кристалла.

Жар пробежался по телу Кэтрин, а от злости задрожали руки.

_Что теперь делать? Один чёрт, они возьмут Артем с потрохами. Надо срочно что-то придумать._

— Хорошо, — вдруг сказала Кэтрин. – В тот день она отсутствовала, так как поехала за подарком для моего брата Эдана, я же осталась в её доме, поскольку она попросила присмотреть за её матерью, которой стало нехорошо. А полицию она вызывала, не потому что Артемия исчезла, а потому что ей показалось, что в дом кто-то вломился рано утром, и она хотела убедиться, что всё на месте и никого нет. Собственно, поэтому она была уставшей и на нервах.

Офицер был очень удивлён этому объяснению, словно все сомнения по поводу этого дела у него отошли.

— И да, — сказала Кэтрин. – Книга Мэтью Ольсена, «Иллюзия восприятия», страница 30, глава 5, где есть научное доказательство, что магии не существует.

Коннорс, недоверчиво косясь на Кэтрин, и его лицо тут же изменилось, словно он обрёл просветление и какое-то тайное знание, и отложил книгу в сторону. Хоть ей это показалось просто сумасшедшим везением, но пусть будет так, чем иначе.

— Ну, что ж… Просим прощения. Вы свободны, — развёл он руками. – Проводите мисс Райан до выхода.

Приставы вежливо пригласили Кэтрин к двери, и она покинула злосчастный кабинет начальника тайной полиции. Ещё долгое время девушка приходила в себя после допроса. И ей не давало покоя то, что на Артемию так наехали, причём якобы за нарушение самого абсурдного закона, учитывая то, что повсеместно и на публике магию никто не использует. Но всё ли так просто, или магия на то и есть, что даже незаметно, была ли она применена?


	11. X. Пространственный следопыт.

_Атланта, 1927 г. по летоисчислению Аркадии._

* * *

_Холодно…_

Артемия и раньше здесь бывала, в этом мире. Она помнила, что до этого легла спать и вот, она снова здесь. Интересно, что происходит с её телом, когда она попадает сюда через сон и влияет ли это как-то на другой мир? Вот уже несколько дней, когда она здесь, она следует за гигантским китом, который зовёт её куда-то, и сейчас снова…

Девушка подбежала к мелкому обрыву и из снежной равнины, расплёскивая снег в разные стороны, вынырнул огромный кит, который пропел песню, позвав её с собой. Она узнала его по характерному узору на правом боку и побежала за ним.

Мимо мелькали кристаллы, деревья и снега. Это могло быть бесконечно, но ей это нравилось. Если она сейчас не очнётся и не вернётся обратно, то что случится? Присутствие какой-либо технологии на её руке не ощущалось. Чувствовалась некоторая лёгкость и свобода. Кроме того, её способности к бегу здесь были будто бы преувеличены, она не чувствовала усталости, сильного холода, кроме порыва ветра, и ей казалось, что мир, что раскрылся перед ней – прекрасен во всех отношениях.

— А ну стоять! – тут остановила её бойкая девушка со светло-голубыми волосами с луком в руках.

Она была в синем пальто из кожи с меховым капюшоном, не вписывающимся в общую эпоху паровых технологий. Артемия не могла определить более точно, и эта неопределённость её пугала. Дежавю… С девушкой был какой-то молодой черноволосый человек и грубоватый голубоволосый мужчина. У каждого было по оружию.

— Вопросы буду задавать я! – строго отрезала девушка. – Ты кто такая?

— Артемия. Из Лондона.

— Какого Лондона? Здесь ничего нет похожего! – недоверчиво посмотрела на неё девушка.

— Что вам до меня? Я здесь просто гуляю! – возразила героиня.

— Ты по ходу совсем ничего не знаешь… – протянул парень.

— Я же уже всё сказала, я не знаю, как я тут оказалась! Я уже давно вижу эти места! Сначала буря, зима, дерево, потом чернота и помехи, потом на меня объявили охоту… — не выдержала девушка, и тут парень оборвал её.

— Стой! Ты сказала «чернота»?

— Да, а что?

— Пойдём с нами. Нам есть о чём поговорить, — всё также строго сказал незнакомец.

— Сзуко, откуда ты знаешь, о той ли черноте она говорит? Хочешь сказать, что она тоже из этих?! – смутился мужчина, когда они последовали в сторону города.

— Не исключаю возможности. Но здесь может быть замешано Чёрное Ничто. Если ты так боишься, держи на прицеле!

Они дошли до одного шатра и попали внутрь. Ловцы снов, амулеты, перья, запах дыма, женщины в мехах – это напоминало типичный каменный век. Вдали от поселений сверкали гигантские кристаллы, а ещё дальше виднелась большая башня.

Артемия уже ничего не понимала, но если эти трое знали про черноту, то вполне возможно, она найдёт ответы на все волнующие её вопросы. В центре сидел старик, поглаживая свою длинную бороду, и внимательно смотрел на происходящее. Кивком головы он пригласил всех сесть.

— Чтобы не было недоразумений, представимся, — сказал мужчина. – Я Санг, отец Сунати. Она была невестой Сзуко, сына вождя племени Тафари.

_Но постойте-ка? Сунати – это её выдуманный персонаж. Что за ерунда здесь происходила?_

— Ты можешь описать мир, из которого пришла? – обратился он к девушке.

— У нас развитые технологии, промысел. Дома давно делаются из камней, но повсюду уже мелкие роботы. Наше государство более консервативное, поэтому большую часть техники к нам присылают из других стран, — ответила девушка. — Дело в том, что вы считаетесь в нашем мире выдуманными персонажами. Выдуманными мною.

Трое обменялись удивлёнными взглядами.

— Я давно ощущаю себя частью этого мира, Атлантиса, как будто не отсюда что ли… Я видела ваш мир во снах. Буря, а потом странное дерево посередине.

Трое переглянулись снова и начали спорить:

— Она пространственный следопыт, — вдруг сказал старец.

— А что если нет? Что если чернота её уже поглотила, и она начала мутировать? – предположил её отец.

— Вряд ли… И судя по всему с Чёрным Ничто она не знакома, — заключил шаман.

— Пока не знакома, — заметил Сзуко.

— Если она останется здесь, то возможно они никогда и не встретятся, — сказал Тафари. – Но это опасно.

— Не забывай, что он может перемещаться между мирами и найдёт её, во что бы то ни стало!

— Зачем она ему сдалась? – спросила воительница.

— Если узнает о ней, то ей точно не поздоровится, — сказал мужчина.

Все посмотрели на Артемию, которая уже начала путаться в информации, но многое показалось ей знакомым.

— Мне кажется, ей об этом знать ещё рано, — таинственно произнёс старик.

— Вы о чём? Что такое Чёрное Ничто? – непонимающе посмотрела на них девушка.

— Был такой человек, — ответил вождь, настороженно разглядывая гостью из будущего. – Но то, что мы тебе сейчас всё же расскажем, может взбудоражить твоё воображение. В мире существует множество разных вселенных и миров. Твой «обычный» — всего лишь один из них. Все миры чем-то похожи, в них могут быть одни и те же люди, но они делают разные выборы и события происходят по-другому. Наш мир не идентичен вашему, но в нём могут быть те же люди, но другие события. В нашем мире случился глобальный катаклизм, и всё покрылось снегами. Теперь здесь почти вечная зима и мы выживаем, как можем. Здесь водятся разные животные, которые питаются корнями деревьев, а те в свою очередь питаются снегами. Здесь немного нарушены привычные законы природы, но всё-таки они аналогичны вашим…

— А я могу встретиться с самой собой? – удивилась Артемия, когда её переодели в зимнюю куртку и зимние сапоги.

— Если встретишься с самой собой, тут несколько вариантов событий, — сказал старик. – Первое – ничего не изменится, как по теории пластичного времени. Реальность просто приспособится к факту того, что в ты такая же не одна во вселенной. Второй вариант, с этого момента появится третье измерение, где существуешь ты, которая дальше развивается и живёт исходя из знания о себе в параллельном мире. И третий вариант самый плохой – парадокс приведёт к коллапсу между вселенными, особенно это произойдёт, если вы обменяетесь информацией друг о друге и скажите что-то такое, что сможет изменить ход событий в обеих вселенных. Скорее всего, оба мира перестанут существовать.

— То есть… Вселенная «схлопнется»? – вздёрнула бровь девушка.

— Можно и так сказать. Ты обладаешь способностью перемещаться между мирами! Многие, кто попадают сюда, жалуются на «черноту», а значит, есть какая-то взаимосвязь между этими явлениями.

— Но ведь перемещения происходят совершенно случайно! – возразила девушка. – Это означает, что мне срочно надо вернуться обратно?

— Желательно! Но сначала мы решим наши проблемы.

— Но откуда тогда вы всё это знаете?

— Наш мир так устроен, что нам грех не знать законов мироздания, — ответила девушка, поднявшись на ноги. – Одно осталось невыясненным. Что ты делаешь в этом мире?

— Уже много раз я следую за небесным китом, который зовёт меня куда-то в дали. Так я дошла до вас, правда, по случайности. Все снова очень удивились.

— Великий Кит с тобой общается? – осторожно спросила девушка у Артемии. – Это очень значимый знак! Он тебя избрал не просто так!

— Разве они не общаются с вами?

— Обычно они, завидев кого-то другого, стараются скрыться за облаками, но этот случай очень необычен. Если он ведёт тебя за собой, лучше следовать. Он не ошибётся, и ты не попадёшь в беду.

— Можно и так сказать. Я как будто понимаю его, хоть и не слышу слов. Он зовёт меня далеко. Иногда кажется, что моему странствию нет конца, если говорить об этом мире. Наш же мир ограничен в этом плане. Моя подруга рассказывала мне про деревню и старика, который ловит энергию звёзд…

— Как?! – удивился Санг.

— У него есть целая машина для этого, — пояснила Артемия. – Я не знаю, как она работает, но он действительно засасывает мелкие звёзды сюда, на землю…

Сунны переглянулись.

— Значит надо разрушить эту конструкцию! – сказал парень.

— Нет. Если это его создание, то лучше убить самого старика и сжечь чертежи, по которым была создана эта машина, — сообразила воительница.

— И вам его совсем не жалко? – удивилась девушка.

— Сейчас мы тебе кое-что объясним, — сказал Санг. – Это не совсем звёзды. Это души небесных китов, которые высоко в небе. Наш мир держится на эфире, а киты производят этот эфир. Из-за того, что китов становится меньше, мир не выдерживает.

— То есть, это не настоящие звёзды, которые могут коллапсировать? – удивилась Артемия.

— Да, — кивнул Сзуко. – Есть и настоящие, большие, есть поменьше, но даже самые крохотные могут стать опасностью, чёрной дырой, которая будет расти…

— Может быть, я смогу с ним поговорить и убедить в чём-то? – поинтересовалась девушка.

— С ним бесполезно разговаривать, он сумасшедший, — махнул рукой Санг. – Если только попытаться потолковать с главарём, но это сложно, он как только нас видит, кидает стрелы с огнём.

— Дайте мне шанс, я всё улажу, — сказала пришелица.

— Ты уверена? Ты же простая девчонка! – возмутилась воительница.

— Тс-с-с! – прошипел на них шаман. – Пусть попробует. — Однако у меня в мире тоже есть проблемы. Меня преследовал странный человек. И я могу открывать эти порталы в другие миры.

— Ты по ходу и сама маг, если можешь перемещаться между мирами и ещё и открывать порталы, — пояснил Тафари. – Позже я отправлю тебя обратно без последствий для обоих миров. Но впредь будь аккуратней с перемещениями. Одно неверное действие и может наступить коллапс для всех вселенных.

Они вышли из шатра, и стражница попросила Сзуко остаться за главного. Они вышли из поселения и подошли к старому домику, который Артемия вначале не заметила. Там жили странные существа с острыми мордочками, которые при виде незнакомки стали очень беспокойно себя вести. Воительница погладила одного из них и начала запрягать их в повозку. Когда упряжка была готова, они сели в повозку и отправились ближе к человеческому городу. Дорога была не из лёгких, но очень интересная.

— Полагаю, ваше поселение не единственное? – спросила Артемия.

— Зови меня Сакали. Конечно, нет, — ответила спутница. – Но всё же не так много, как было раньше. Зато мы сделали выводы и теперь учимся на своих ошибках. Мы сплотились, чтобы создать лучшую цивилизацию для нашего будущего. Однако, здесь такое происходит, что оказывается, мы и сами до конца не знаем устройства нашего мира. Был один человек, который пытался обогнуть целую планету, чтобы прийти к исходной точке. И не смог… Наш мир похож на бесконечную плоскость, и это очень странно…

Они приближались.

— Мы прибыли, — сказала воительница и сошла на снег. – Дальше пойдём пешком, нас могут засечь. Я попробую найти старика и его конструкцию, а ты поговоришь с главой. Возьми этот порошок на всякий случай, но используй с осторожностью.

И Сакали дала ей маленький мешочек с синим порошком, а сама ловко исчезла на крышах домов. Артемия одёрнула свою меховую куртку из замши и осмотрела толстые сапоги.

_Надеюсь, она не убьёт старика…_

В городе жизнь шла своим чередом. Тихо и безмятежно светило солнце прохладным утром. Люд просыпался, гоняя по дворам кочевой скот, выливая чай соседу на голову и распевая песни с утречка пораньше так, что хозяйка сверху выжимала на вас свою постиранную простынь, лишь бы «вопиющий» сосед заткнулся, правда, получала всегда весьма обратный результат, после чего все разгоняли по дворам пьяниц и бездельников, крича во весь голос, у кого товар лучше, до тех пор пока на улице не начинался настоящий базар. Все горожане привыкли к такому распорядку дня. Этот мир напоминал больше мир фэнтези – платья, диковинная одежда, какие-то странные товары на прилавках, необычные книги по магии, летающие животные и многое другое.

— Простите, а кто тут главный? – вежливо поинтересовалась Артемия у людей, но её особо не слушали: все были слишком заняты своим хозяйством.

— Главный? А вот не скажу, — отозвался какой-то пьяница с красным носом, сидевший на земле возле какого-то трактира.

— Почему? Мне только вопрос задать, — сказала девушка.

— Это потому что сегодня у Джоха нет медовухи, которую продаёт Мелана подальше отсюда!

— Да, но у меня нет денег, — пожала плечами девушка.

— Ну тогда ты не развяжешь мне язык, — усмехнулся пьяница и подмигнул глазом.

Тут Артемия вспомнила, что Кэтрин учёный давал несколько монет за транспортировку звёзд до деревни. Если она сможет вернуться на время в свой мир, она попробует зайти туда вместе с подругой. Остаётся надеяться, что это не влияет на время отсутствия здесь.

* * *

Утром в Лондоне произошли престранные события, как узнала об этом девушка, спустившись в гостиную, где работал телевизор, а её худосочный бородатый отец почитывал газетёнку, важно закинув ногу на ногу, а другой рукой изящно помешивая сахар в кофе. Репортёр рассказывал, что начальник тайной полиции официально признал Артемию Фаулер невиновной в этих двух смертях, и что он приносит извинения за то, что потревожил графа Джерольда и его жену.

Артемия была очень удивлена этим заявлением, но они лишь обменялись с отцом недоумёнными взглядами и рассмеялись. Однако сообщение следующего содержания заставило её удивиться ещё больше:

_«Вчера меня привели на допрос в тайную полицию и спрашивали про тебя. Я там кое-что «наколдовала», так что больше они тебя не потревожат»_ , — написала Кэтрин, только вот сообщение оказалось вчерашним.

Артемия не поверила своим глазам, но адресат и номер абонента не менялся. Однако больше от подруги новостей не было.

Из новостей Лондона можно было выделить ещё несколько просто до смешного абсурдных событий: голубь завёл беседу с человеком на их языке, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях. На небе был замечен странный летающий человек, что англичане, выпивая чай с молоком этим утром, роняли чашки себе на ноги и громко вопили из-за ошпаренных конечностей. Ньютон, доказавший существование силы притяжения, уже не раз из-за этого перевернулся в гробу, чем разбудил всё кладбище и туда даже приехали экзорцисты со священниками. Затем случилось странное нападение стаи голубей на местных жителей, после чего в уже сегодняшнем номере Times появилась новость о массовом исчезновении людей, а мэр Лондона даже заявил, что всё началось именно с заявления начальника тайной полиции, и что сыщики уже занимаются этим делом.

Вся проблема заключалась в том, что всё происходило в точности также, о чём когда-то фантазировали Артемия и Кэтрин. У них была своя теория о том, что голуби захватят мир, так как на самом деле, это тайные агенты инопланетян под прикрытием примитивной формы жизни (а так ли это на самом деле?) И про Ньютона у них было море своих шуток, только они не предполагали, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды. И только две подруги знали, что это никак не связано с заявлением начальника тайной полиции. Но на выходе из ворот Артемия получила сильный удар в голову и не помнила, что было дальше.

Очнулась она уже в странном месте. Над ней был каменный потолок, с которого стекала вода и капала прямо на неё. Девушка села на паласе и осмотрелась. Вокруг были кирпичные, обшарпанные, грязные, стены, решетчатая дверь, в которую попадало яркое солнце.

_Вот после всех событий только этого не хватало! Она в плену у таинственного мистера блудного и алчного братишки? Кто ещё хочет её убить? Или Коннорс всё же решил её арестовать?_

Артемия осторожно посмотрела с другого угла и поняла, что находится в месте, похожем на тюрьму крепости Тауэр.

_За что её сюда упекли? Престранно это…_

Какое-то время она расхаживала по камере. Тут она заметила, что в одной стене есть небольшая дыра, и за ней кто-то пыхтел.

_Она не одна?_

— И нас всех поглотит Хуньдунь*! – бормотал странный обросший старик в рваных тряпках и ссадинах.

— Что? Кто Вы? – не поняла она. – О чём Вы?

— Тауэр всегда был страшным местом! — разъяснил старик. – Теперь здесь стало неспокойно, в Лондоне…

— О чём Вы? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Странные нынче события! – протянул дед. – Сумасшедшие голуби, случай на кладбище, где лежит Ньютон, объявление начальника полиции… Он кстати на нижнем этаже.

— А мы… — На третьем. Здесь не содержат виновных. Эту часть купил один человек, и сажает сюда всех для своих личных целей, — и старик испуганно вздрогнул.

— Кто он?

— Он… Он не человек… Он ходячий мертвец! Он знал всех моих предков, и даже встречался с людьми, которые жили 200 лет тому назад!

У Артемии появились опасения. Старик подполз к дыре, чтобы девушка лучше его слышала.

— Он проводит над людьми свои страшные эксперименты! Не знаю, что ты здесь забыла, но тебе лучше сбежать отсюда, хоть я и сам не знаю, как…

— У него серый капюшон и обожжённое лицо? – осторожно уточнила Артемия, и старик забился в истерике.

— Т-ты! Ты его знаешь! О, проклятие, Хуньдунь нас всех поглотит!

— Кто такой Хуньдунь?

— Это великий абсолют, вся суть бытия и мироздания, можно сказать, бог богов, состояние вне времени, когда есть шанс остановить его и изменить мир! Это случится, когда девять лун в другом мире встанут в форме конуса и будут составлять четыре рождающихся, четыре убывающих и одну полную! На самом деле, это воплощение хаоса из китайской мифологии, это существо древнее настолько, что обитало задолго до Большого Взрыва, но в него верят даже за пределами Китая...

— Откуда… Откуда Вы это знаете?! – изумилась Артемия.

— Я сам из того мира… — ответил тот. – Из Атлантиса. Этот человек держит меня, чтобы я рассказывал ему обо всём этом, обо всех законах мироздания этой вселенной.

— Но как Вы попали сюда? – удивилась девушка. — Это удивительно прозвучит, но я перемещался в этот мир в срочном порядке, когда на тот обрушилось что-то страшное и необъяснимое. Меня, Сунати и нескольких других переместили в этот мир, где мы пережидаем конец света.

— Сунати существует?! – удивилась Артемия. – Я думала, её нет! Я думала, я выдумала её!

Старик удивлённо посмотрел на девушку.

— Сунати действительно существовала, и когда-нибудь она найдёт нас всех, сплотит, и мы отправимся обратно в Атлантис…

— Я всю жизнь думала, что это всё лишь выдуманный мир! – немного разозлилась Артемия. – Я думала, это лишь моя фантазия! Мои сны! А теперь… Я не знаю, что и говорить…

— Никому ещё не удавалось выйти отсюда… Я пытался. Много раз. И всё никак.

— Что хочет этот психопат?

— Открыть врата в тот мир, в Атлантис, и подняться на Башню Вечности, убить Хранителя, который поддерживает баланс между мирами, а там он активирует один механизм и остановит время. Но так нельзя делать! Это повлечёт за собой Хуньдунь! Атлантис итак медленно поглощает Аркадию, и может случиться что-то очень страшное…

— В каком смысле, поглощает? – удивилась девушка, но раздался щелчок замка, дверь скрипнула, и в коридор кто-то вошёл.

Это был Рубео в сопровождении смотрителей тюрьмы. Судя по всему, он действительно купил целый кусок тюрьмы для своих личных целей. Псих держал в руках плеть и всё также маниакально улыбался, а когда увидел Артемию, на его лице отобразилось всевышнее удовольствие.

— Вот ты и здесь, малышка… — прошипел он.

— Что тебе надо? Омут Бесконечности ты не получишь!

— Твоего деда я когда-то всё же смог убить, но мне всё равно было неясно, почему я не могу притронуться к остальным твоим домочадцам. За триста с лишним лет я понял несколько вещей… — рассуждал Рубео, расхаживая возле камеры. – Люди почти не меняются. Их волнуют только деньги, власть и женщины, на которых они смотрят лишь как на объекты. И тогда я решил немного изменить ход событий, чтобы искоренить всех тех, кто придерживается такого склада мышления. Но мне нужен проводник в другой мир, ибо сам я, вопреки своим способностям, не владею силой открывать порталы. Ты, наверняка уже знаешь, что я хочу от тебя получить.

— Я не собираюсь быть твоей обслугой! – возразила Артемия.

— Ты хочешь всю жизнь быть посмешищем для мужского пола? Тебя никогда не смущало то, что работать ты можешь только в магазине или на фабрике, либо выйти замуж за богача, а не того, кого полюбишь, и сидеть дома с детьми, которые обязательно будут, так как кому-то придётся передавать титулы и наследие. Ты бы могла путешествовать, исследовать миры, заниматься тем, чем захочешь. Неужели тебя устраивает текущее положение вещей в этом мире? Ты ничего не хотела бы изменить? Улучшить жизнь тех, кому сейчас нелегко?

— Прости, Рубео, но мне сдаётся, ты руководствуешься только ощущением власти над всем, что существует, — раскусила его Артемия, и её оппонент изменился в лице, словно его это задело. – Ты психопат, которого это не волнует. Иначе бы ты не напал на мою мать и подругу. Потому что это лицемерие! Самое настоящее, поданное с острой приправой из твоей маниакальной улыбки.

— Ты ответишь за свои слова, маленькая негодница! Я искалечу тебя также, как его, что ты перестанешь передвигаться и говорить… — сказал Рубео и кивнул на старика. – Открыть дверь!

Один из смотрителей ключами отворил замок и Рубео вошёл в камеру. Артемии стало страшно не на шутку, ведь она помнила, что сделал этот урод с её дедом. И в следующий миг она получила плетью в бок и по спине. Девушка согнулась в три погибели и осталась лежать на полу. Рубео взял её за волосы и, приподняв, шептал на ухо:

— Я буду избивать тебя, пока ты не отдашь мне его. А если так и не решишься, сюда попадут твои родственники, и я буду отрезать им по одной конечности. Как видишь, я хорошо поговорил с владельцем тюрьмы, так что никто ничего не узнает… А если даже это не сработает, я сделаю тебе так больно, что ты будешь молить, чтобы я убил тебя! Поверь, от моих рук многие так умерли долго и мучительно!

Артемия пыталась подавить обиду, подавить слёзы, но это не помогало. Видимо только один способ был. Отдать ему этот предмет. Будь он проклят. Вечное проклятие рода Фаулеров… Девушка вытащила из набедренного кармана механизм, поднялась на ноги, и уже хотела вручить злосчастный предмет в руки Рубео, как увидела, что смотрители целятся в Рубео пистолетами.

— Вы, что совсем сбрендили! – возмутился тот. – Мы так не договаривались!

— Отойди от девушки! – приказал один из них и выстрелил совсем рядом с маньяком. Рубео явно ошалел от такого стечения обстоятельств и вышел из камеры. И только потом Артемия заметила, что за смотрителями стоит Кэтрин и держится за голову, словно управляет ими мысленно. Смотрители заломили руки маньяку, сковали его наручниками и куда-то увели. Кэтрин подбежала к Артемии и помогла ей встать.

— Очень больно? – спросила она.

— Да, сойдёт, до свадьбы жить буду, — пробормотала подруга. – Как тебе удалось так быстро добраться сюда?!

— Это долгая история, — пожала плечами Кэтрин. – Способность со мной уже давно. Надо выбираться отсюда!

— Постой… Надо его с собой взять! – сказала Артемия, кивнув на старика. – Он сказал, что он из того мира, в котором я была, и называет его Атлантисом. Еле верится! Мне надо было догадаться ещё тогда, когда я увидела в Атлантисе башню! Но я не думала, что это и есть та башня богов! Надо придумать, как его вызволить, — сказала Артемия, взявшись за прутья и осмотрев дверь. – Может быть, заставить смотрителей отдать нам ключи?

— А, по-моему, ты уже неплохо справляешься, — вдруг сказала Кэтрин, улыбнувшись.

— Ты о чём? – не поняла подруга, но увидела, что у неё снова светятся руки, а прутья плавятся.

Когда дыра была проделана, они взяли с собой старика и стали думать, как выйти.

— Ты умеешь делать порталы внутри Лондона? – спросила Кэтрин.

— Глупый вопрос, можно же сразу в другой мир!

— Ты издеваешься?

— Да, наверное.

И вскоре подруги со стариком исчезли в портале в тот момент, когда в коридор примчались Рубео и смотрители, пришедшие в себя. Но было уже поздно: троица таинственно исчезла – хоть злодей и не подозревал, как и куда, и весь Тауэр сотрясался от его яростного вопля.


End file.
